Areon
by Lightning Streak
Summary: Danny goes to a defense boot camp with Sam and Tucker to learn new skills. However, when an energy sucking enemy arises, he must join forces with a mysterious scorceress inorder to save a country and a kidnapped Sam......
1. Dangerous knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Yay! My first story EVER! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Revision: 12-31-06: A while ago, I came back to this story and realized just how much of a mess it really was. In all honesty (and in retrospect), I believed this to be my absolute worst piece of writing I have ever done. However, since this is my first story I posted here, it has sentimental value and I can not bring myself to delete it.** So, you've been warned. :)

* * *

**Areon**

**

* * *

**"Finally! A place away from ghosts!" said Tucker, my best friend. I laughed. 

Hi. I'm Danny Fenton and I'm part ghost. In the Ghost zone, they call me the Halfa, or Danny Phantom. I've made a couple of enemies thanks to my new-found powers, but somehow, I've managed to keep it under control.

In our world, though, only my two best friends know about my powers: Sam and Tucker. And they make my life worth living.

It was around 2:00 P.M. and we were all headed off for summer camp. Sam somehow dragged me and Tucker in this... " So.. why are we going to summer camp again?"

Sam put on a fake you-hurt-me look and said," What? You don't want to come with your best friend?" Then she added," Actually, the reason I even considered this was for you Danny. Let's face it, you can punch, kick, and even shoot ectoplasmic blasts but that's it. You need training."

_Oh, so she thinks I can't defend myself right. Wait a minute... Sam never told us what this camp specializes in... darn..._ " Wait just a minute... your telling me that I can't defend myself, and then you never bother to tell us this is a self defense boot camp until it's too late!" All the people on the bus turned around and just stared me... ._ Now they all think I'm a lunatic and I haven't even said hi yet...  
_

"Whoa Danny. Relax. We might actually learn something really cool, like how to beat up Dash and not even lose our cool," and with that said, Tucker did a pose. Sam threw her granola bar wrapper at him.

"Please Tucker! we get enough of you during the day! I didn't count on you asking every girl here out on a date..."

I laughed at that, Tucker was forever trying to find the girl of his dreams... too bad every time they said no.

I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly blue steam comes out of my mouth... _Why can't they leave me ALONE for once? Is that too much to ask_? "Guys... cover me." I didn't want anyone else to see me turn ghost. And for this once, I didn't say my battle cry.

I blinked, and for a second, everything had a greenish tint to it, but then it went away. I went intangible and flew out of the bus. Before, I hardly had any control of my powers, and I still don't, but at least now I could do somethings right.

Once I was away from the bus, I looked around. " Here Ghost... where are you?"

Suddenly I felt a smarting rap on my shoulder blade_. ouch..._ I turned around and there was a ghost I hadn't seen before... and personally, I was just glad it wasn't the box ghost... Anyway, it was tall, in a knight's armor, and it had weapons.

_Okay, I can probably beat him, just as along as he doesn't use his sword..._

I flew down to him and landed a kick of my own. Unfortunatley, he grabbed my foot and made me do a face plant : right into a garbage truck..._ aw GROSS! note to self : take a shower when I get to camp...  
_

_This guy's tougher than he looks. He also has more modern weapons too. double crud...  
_

" Foolish hybrid! No one has ever been able to delfeat me for the last 4,000 years!" shouted the ghost knight. I gulped as he pulled out from his bags a very dangerous looking weapon.

_What is that thing? It looks like something from our social studies books. Wait, I think it's a mace. Ooh, this is not good.  
_

I swerved out of the way as that ball with spikes just barely missed me._ Okay, that was too close._ I threw an ectoplasmic ball at him and hit the ghost squarely in the chest.

" Argh!" and he started falling from the sky. " You'll pay for that Danny Phantom! I tried to dodge the mace again, but I was too late. It hit my back with tremendous force, the spikes digging into my skin.

" AAAAGGGHHHH!" I screamed as the pain soared to every place on my body. But I was cut off, for next thing I knew, I was flying backwards in the air again, about to hit a building or something else. I braced myself for the impact.

I felt like I was ripped in half when my body connected with the corner of a tall building. Even though I was starting to feel dizzy, I pulled myself off the building a landed a punch on the knight. He reeled back.

Everthing was starting to get blurry suddenly and I couldn't tell where my opponet was... until I felt a fist drive itself into my stomach and the other fist into my jaw...

The pain was unbearable this time,and I was starting to black out once I hit the ground full force...

_Sam was right. All I can do is kick, punch, throw ectoplasmic blasts at moving objects. I need training. Too bad I probably won't be there.  
_

I waited for the ghost to hover over me and finish me off. But it never came. Instead, as everything turned even more blurry, ( if that's even possible.) I saw a small shadow comeing my way. Just then everything went black...

* * *

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so no flames please! Although I live for reviews... :) if you guys like it, then I will continue with the story, 

Lightning Streak


	2. who are you?

disclaimer: I never owned Danny Phantom and I never will. But I do own this plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : from the bottom of my heart**

**(p.o.v. Keona)**

* * *

I looked down. I wasn't sure who he was. All I knew was that he had been losing badly, and if I didn't do something, he might of lost his life. 

He looked a little familiar, but I couldn't tell because of the blood that was smeared all over the side of his back. _ouch that looks like that really hurts. THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT NUMBSKULL! _said a voice from inside my head.

As I looked through my backpack for something to help stop the bleeding, I wondered what he would think if he knew I was helping. I mean boys _are_ notorious for their pride, and if he saw that I beat that ghost for him, he might get the impression I think he's weak. But if I didn't do anything, he would bleed to death.

I finally found an adhesive bandage and some paper towels and used those to sop up the mess and keep this person I was kneeling by alive.

_Well, what can I say? Beggars can't be choosers. _

I heard a groan and I looked at his face again. For still having a couple of bleeding cuts, he wasn't at all half bad looking : fair complexion- turned pale from blood loss- and dead white hair. He looked to be about 14.

Apparently, he was starting to wake. I was frantically grabbing my scattered stuff and putting them back into my back pack. His eyelids started fluttering and his right arm went straight to his forehead. ( Did I mention he was in spandex?)

I was frozen in place. Partcially because I wanted to see who he was and partcially because I knew I would be caught anyway. Then I saw his eyes. They were the most vibrant lime green I think I ever saw. And in a strange way, they were compelling.

At first those eyes didn't see me. Then they locked with mine. And suddenly, it donned on me. He was the Halfa, Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton. His eyes then looked around in fear and then calmed down. Apparently he didn't I was a threat.

_I feel almost mad that he doesn't know my power. But even so, I'd never use it on him. He has enough to deal with. _

In a calm cool voice I didn't think could come out of a nearly half dead person, he said, " Who are you?"

* * *

Okay, this is even shorter than the last one, but I didn't want to give anything away... the next one will be longer. 

Lightning Streak


	3. Unkown Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom... but I can dream, right?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unknown Identity  
Danny's p.o.v.**

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to make my voice calm. I turned and felt a shock of pain down my spine.

_Smart Fenton... your almost killed and your now trying to move... Who is this girl?_

I looked at her and saw teal eyes staring at me. Her shoulder length brown hair floated around her, she had a tanned complexion, and she was wearing a teal tank top and kaki shorts.

_Not bad looking... but I think Sam is better..._ I have a crush on Sam. But that isn't the point.

Since she had tan skin, she couldn't be a ghost, but she was floating in the air... so what was she?

Remembering my question, I looked at her again and saw those teal eyes holding a worried and uncertain look...

"Umm...I... I..." and suddenly she was enveloped in gold and silver glitter. I blinked and she was gone. Just like that.

"Wait! Don't go!" Knowing it was no use, I sighed and tried to stand up. Finally succeeding, I wondered if she knew who I was.

Noticing the bandage on my back for the first time, I wondered even more on who' s side she's on.

_Well, for one, if she was with that over aged knight, wouldn't she have killed me off and NOT helped me? But then, why did she run away?_

Since I could stand and all that, I flew off, trying to find the bus. Finally, I spotted the maroon colored bus and turned invisible. Next thing I knew I was in the bus between Sam and Tucker. I turned visible and got out of my ghost mode before anyone, except Tucker and Sam, noticed.

Sam took a look at me and said," Danny, you've been gone for an hour and I see bandage on your back. What the heck happened?" She then put on a look of concern and put her hand on my shoulder.

Oh joy, oh rapture, oh...crap! What am I gonna tell them?

So, since I'm not good at lying to my friends, I told them the whole story. I tried to keep the bloody parts vague. I didn't need sympathy.

" It looks like you have a mysterious helper! But who is she? That is the question..." Tucker had that gleam in his eye.

Sam spotted it too and said, " Oh no. Even if we do see her again, you are NOT going to ask her out!"

" Speaking of which... What did she look like?" Tucker asked.

I gave them my best description and added, " But she can't be a ghost because she didn't have green skin. She didn't have ghost blood either. So that rules out the idea of her being a halfa too."

Sam was about to say something, but was stopped because we saw we were pulling into the camp's long drive way. And by long, I mean LONG...

Finally, we got to the main drive way and were herded out of the bus into a large auditorium. I looked around and saw old movie posters, weapons, and armor hanging off the walls. I gulped. I DEFFINELTY did not want to be here when that stuff fell. There was even two meter long saws just haning above our heads.

"Wow. This place has a nice, homey feeling to it." I said sarcastically. Obviously, Sam and Tucker knew what I was talking about. But of course, you couldn't forget that this was a combat and self defense camp.

I looked at Sam. I think she looks cute when she's got that what-are- we-getting-into? look. I smiled.

"Uh, Danny? what are you smiling about?" She asked. I would of loved to have known what she was thinking right then in there.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She gave me a weird look, and looked to the front. Someone was standing on the stage, speaking.

" Welcome to Combat Training Camp. I am Yvenne, your advanced combat teacher and also head of this camp. If you ever have any questions, come to me."

" I think you all know why you're here. Today will be a goof off day to meet the people who will be working with you for the next week and a half and to also set up your rooms. The rooms have been designed to hold two people and no two rooms are a-like. Each room represents a different country. When I am done, you may all go and pick your room and room-mate."

Now, for the schedule. For tomorrow, we will start off with basic training in groups of two. That way we can get a feel for your knowledge so far of the fighting arts."

" Everyday at 9;00 a.m, we all meet here. Between 9:00 and 12:00, you will be paired off for basic training. At 12:15, you have have lunch until 1:30. That is when you will get a permanent partner fo reach class. And don't worry, I promise this won't be like school!" I heard sighs from every direction. " From 1:45 till 5:30, your schedule will vary, depending on your ability. You will each get schedules made specifically for you. Last, but not least, at 6:00, we will have dinner, and then you are free for the rest of the night."

If you have any questions or problems, remember, come to me. Good day!" And finally Yvenne's speech was over. We were free to go.

I tried to get out of my chair, but my back felt it was on fire every time I tried to move. In the end I got help from Sam and Tucker.

Tucker gave me a worried glance and asked, " You okay Danny?"

" Yeah, I think I'm all right. I just need to rest." That said, I hobbled over to my suitcase/backpack, picked it up, and asked Tucker if he wanted to be my room mate.

"You betcha. But what about Sam?" And, as if on cue, a girl walked up to Sam, and apparently, the girl asked the question about room mates, because Sam already had her stuff in her hand and was heading over here with the girl behind her.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Keona. She's gonna be my room mate."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." she said shyly. Something about her looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. She had brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and she was short, but pretty.

Interesting. She sort of looks like my mystery helper. But why? I mean, she doesn't have teal eyes. And she's actually taller than what I think the girl looked. Maybe I could use Sam to keep an eye on her. Speaking of which. Sam has a twinkle in her eye and last time I saw that, it was when she wanted revenge on Paulina. I wonder why it's there now?

" So, Keona. Where are you from?" I asked non chalently.

" I'm actually from Greece, but I moved here a little before Christimas last year, " she replied. She seemed a little uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot.

"Cool." There was an awkward silence. " so...do you know any combat skills already?"

In her eyes, she seemed to have panicked, but outside,she kept her cool. "Actually,I do. But I need to builed up stamina, so I thought this place might help."

I was hoping Tucker would keep his big mouth shut, but I was wrong. " Sam, Danny and me are here so that we can fight gho-"

" Goalies! That's right. We never seem to win, right Danny?" Sam asked with a play-along-please glance.

_You know, Sam can cover up really good._ " Uh, yeah. right." But I looked at Keona and saw see wasn't totally satisfied wilth that answer.

Suddenly, I saw Keona wince in pain as a strong wind came up. " Uh, sorry to leave you hanging, but I think I forgot something in the bus." And she ran back to the bus at full speed.

" Why do you think she just did that? She acts as if she's hiding something. And she sorta looks like the person who saved me!" I said.

Sam then replied to me: " Danny, I don't think anything's wrong with her. And you said 'sorta'. That means in a way. Two people can sort of look like each other you know." I thought from the way Sam sounded, I struck a nerve.

"Sorry! I thought I left my purse in the bus! But I found it!" Keona said, walking towards us a few minutes later with a bamboo purse hanging in her arm. She seemed more happier for some reason. " Well, we'd better go claim our rooms before someone else does!" And she took Sam away as they headed for the dorms.

" Keona acts like any teen, so why do I get the feeling that she isn't?" I asked Tucker.

"I don't know man. I think you've been hunting ghosts too much or something. I think she's an okay girl for Sam to hang around with. You know, I've noticed you get really uncomfortable when she talks. Are you sensing something? Or are you just paranoid?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Probably just paranoid. But Keona's right. Let's go pick a room before they're all taken." I decided I should stop blabbing about it. I mean, if my friends think she's okay, then I should trust that. I started to walk and noticed that the back in my back had died down a bit and turned into a dull ache. I felt so much better after that.

About three minutes of walking brought us to the dorms. Tucker and I walked inside and chose a room 6 doors down to the right of the hallway. We walked inside and looked around as I turned on the switch. The room was decorated in stuff from the Dutch Caribbean.

" Cool. I could get used to this," Tucker said, putting down his backpack on a fish-decorated bed.

I was about to agree when all of a sudden my ghost sense went off. I was not physically ready for another fight for two days, but I guess that didn't matter right now... then I thought of something...

"Oh, no!"


	4. Out to Get You

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But maybe if I become a millionare one day, I'll buy it off of butch Hartmen! It's a thought. 

Sorry about all the cliff hangers... I like them... :)  
REVIEW REPLYS:

WIGGLE LIZARD: Thanks. I'll try to update even faster so the cliff hangers don't keep you hanging for long. I'll also try to keep the detail thing going... :)

NETBUG009: I updated my story to PG-13 for you. Thanks for the advice!

REWARDS: passes out wads of money to reviewers.  
Okay, on with story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Out to Get You**

**Keona p.o.v.**

* * *

Sam and I were walking down the hall when she said, " Keona, let's check out this room..."

"Okay, if you like." And I opened up the door as Sam flipped the switch. We both looked at our surroundings. The country was Japan. .

" Hey, cool. Do you like it Sam?" I turned to look at her and saw her staring at a statue with a frog on it.

"Oh, yeah. I like it." She turned to me. " I wonder what country Danny and Tucker picked?"

Okay, maybe I was being naive, but I was toying with the fact that this was the fourth reference to Danny in the past five minutes. _I think Sam likes Danny, but she's afraid to admit it,_ I thought. _Interesting_. _The Halfa has a secret admirer. How sweet._

"Who knows. probably some place that deals with sports or something like that." I put my stuff down on the nearest bed and looked at the comforter. It was red silk. And I love silk.

I was about to ask if she liked silk too, but all of a sudden, I felt a small shock course through my body and stop. In other words, that was my sensers going off saying something non-human was around. Or that something with power was close by.

I had to figure out what had tripped my sensers, but I needed to get away from Sam first. I REALLY didn't want her to know my secret. "Uh, Sam? I've got to go get my schedule. Want me to get yours?"

_Please say yes, Please say your not coming with me! PLEASE!_

" Sure. But I think I'll stay here. I'm kind a tired." Sam started unpacking.

_Thank you Lord!_ I sang in my head. " Okay, well, I'm off." And I calmly walked to the door and shut it behind me. I was about to break into a run when I heard Sam taking out loud. I had become an expert eavesdropper over the years, so I couldn't resist.

" - was close! I hope she hasn't guessed about me liking Danny." Her voice was barely audible, but I have excellent hearing.

_Ha! So I was right!_ I thought. _Sam has a crush on Danny! Hmm... I wonder if Danny likes Sam?_

Remembering why I was outside the door, I ran into the opposite direction, checked to see if the coast was clear, and turned into my other half, my scorcery side.

Glitter swarmed around me for a second and when I blinked, I had transformed. My hair was still floating around me, I had the same teal outfit on, and my eyes had turned teal. Teal was my favorite color, so I put a spell on myself so my eyes would change color when I turned into my alternate ego.

I'm a scorceress, so I'm not like Danny. I have had my powers since I was born, thanks to my dad, and I am the most powerful of my race. Actually, where I really come from, you don't have to be old and wise to be most powerful. Thank the lord! I could have never waited that long!

So, as Sorceress of Sorcerers, my job is to protect my friends and my country.

I flew away just as a door opened. I didn't feel like being caught at that peticular moment.

When I got outside, I flew to an isolated spot and looked around. Then I saw him. It was the ghost that tried to kill Danny about 5 hours ago. The knight wasn't looking this way, so I took advantage of that and threw a spell driven sword at him. It him squarely in the back.

"Who dares to challenge Delactus, the greatest knight in all of Guils!" He roared, throwing a mace at me. I easily flew out of the way...

_Okay, if he was the greatest knight in his country, then I now understand why I've never heard of his country..._

"You're gonna have to do better than that if your to defeat me!" I shouted back at him. I casted flaming red fire at him. Lucky for me, it took all of his energy away after he was engulfed in it. It was one of the handiest spells I ever mastered.

"You have not seen the last of me. I will be back." Delactus said, and as I was about to cast a spell to freeze him, he disappeared.

"Coward!" I shouted out, though I doubted he heard me. I changed back into fully-human-mode and noticed a small cut on my left arm. Apparently Delactus got me and I didn't even notice until then.

I felt the battle fever rush out of me, and because my knees were shaking, I snapped my fingers, bringing energy back into them. You know, it's truely amazing what you can do with scorcery. It had never ceased to amaze once.

Thinking about my excuse to Sam, I snapped my fingers again and two schedules popped out of thin air. If I think about something, then snap my fingers, it shows up. That had been my favorite of all magic trick. _Well... until I mastered mind reading anyway._

_Speaking of which_, I thought,_ I wonder what Danny and Tucker are doing?_

As if my sensers heard my thoughts, I felt a shock course through my body once again and I looked around me. Seeing nothing, I shrugged, called it someone else's problem, and began to walk away.

I went towards the dorms and realized the shocks in my body were becoming stronger. I looked around again. Nothing. Nadda. Zilch. This place looked deserted until you saw lights in the buildings.

Then I saw two figures practically pop out of nowwhere. I turned on my binacular vision, ( that's what I called it because it's just like binaculars), and reconized the two teens: Danny and Tucker.

_Oh my gosh! What if they saw me?_

* * *

Chapter 4 completed. I am now working on chapter 5. It shouldn't take me too long though.

Lightning Streak


	5. Something's wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though. You know, that's the trouble with thinking. It leads you to dreaming of things you don't have. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Too close for Comfort**

**Danny's p.o.v.**

* * *

"Tucker? ... Tucker?..." He still wasn't answering me. Probably still in la la land. "TUCKER!"

"What!" He said, practically shouting. " Oh, sorry dude. Just was in a daydream for a sec and didn't hear ya. So, what did you want?"

I pointed straight ahead. " I heard someone shout from over there, I secondly saw gold and silver glitter AGAIN, and thirdly, my ghost sense had gone off. I wonder why?" I looked around and saw that nothing living was around. I felt my hair on the back of my neck prickle.

" Hey, Tucker? Did you ever notice that we're the only ones out here and it's only 7 at night?" Tucker gave me a weird look.

" Danny, we 're not the only ones here! Look straight ahead and what do you see?"

I saw a small figure heading this way and reconized it immedealty. "Keona? What the heck is she doing out here?" I got pretty suspisous of Keona. I mean, no one is around, okay, except for me and Tucker, and she looked like a scared rabbit the closer we got to her.

Tucker then shouted to Keona, " Hey Keona! Whatcha doin' out here?"

" Well, you see, I got lost on the way back from getting me and Sam's schedules," she said, looking me and Tucker in the eyes.

"How could you get lost when there are signs everywhere?" I asked, wanting to hear the truth, but knowing I wouldn't get it.

Keona gave me a piercing look, then said innocently," There's signs?" I pointed to one while Tucker pointed to another. "Oh. I am the most unobservant person in the world. I hardly everay attention to my surroundings." She laughed nervously and looked down at her watch, which I hadn't noticed before.

" Wow! It's already 7:15! Sam must be wondering if I disappeared or something!" She broke into a run towards the dorms and she shouted back, " Catch you guys later!"

Once Keona was out of ear shot, I asked Tucker," Doesn't she seem to be hiding something to you?"

" Oh, well we all have our secrets Danny," he replied with a smile. " But your right. She acts like you when your around your parents."

I was about to say something more, when from out of nowhere, flashing red and warning signs appeared in my head. I gasped. The last time that happened. Sam was being kidnapped by the Lunch Lady Ghost.

" Tucker! We have to go find Sam! I think something's wrong!" I Grabbed Tucker by the wrist and ran at full speed back to the dorms.

* * *

Yes, I will admit, this was a slow chapter, but I had writer's block in the middle of it. So, now that I have the whole story planned... OFF TO MICROSOFT WORD! ( and I fly away...) :):)

lightning streak


	6. The Letter and a Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom 

Okay, thoughts are in bars... like these Dreams are in a lot of these...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revealed Truths  
Keona's p.o.v.**

* * *

I looked at the empty room in front of me and just stared at the note in my hands. I could't believe my enemy would stoop this low. I just couldn't believe it. I read the note again:

_If I can't get to you, then maybe you'll come to me. I know where you are. And I'll finally be able to claim my rightful spot once you involve the ghost boy. More power to me. Well, see you when you come with a pathetic attempt to rescue your friend!  
_  
_You know who I am..._

He finally found me. And my weak spot. He figured me out. His curse had finally begun. I screamed out in frustration. I couldn't involve Danny and Tucker. They might die if I did,and I could never forgive myself. But what should I tell them about Sam?

They deserved to know what was happening, but there was no way I could do that without endangering them. Actually, endangering Danny. He's the one with the powers. And he'd be an open gate to my filthy, rotten nemises when it came to the ghost zone. As much as I hated a lot of them, the ghosts didn't derserve imprisonment in their own world.

Then suddenly, I felt an idea tease my mind. And then I had it. The curse only affected LIVING things! Danny is part human, so it would still hurt him no matter what. One of the few loop holes in my plan. But I figured that part out too. I had the power to give strength, so why not use it on Danny too? That way he wouldn't die or even weaken from the curse.

I knew it wasn't the greatest plan, but this was my , and Danny's, only hope of breaking free. Now, I just had to break it to him. I winced at what he might say.

_This might be harder than I thought_. But I had to do it. Danny was my only hope.

I turned sorceress and flew away to find Danny and Tucker.

* * *

Yah, this was REALLY short, but I am going to be gone until Wednsday and I wanted to get a last minute chapter in. But don't worry, I'll be writing the rest of my story on vacation so all I'll have to do is type and upload the story. Maybe Lindsey could even let me use her laptop! ( She's my sista.)

Lightning Streak


	7. An Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom sniff sniff  
  
I'm Back! Wow! Lake Michigan really looks like the ocean! Thanks for hanging in there for me. But don't worry, I was working on this story as much as I could! And so, here is chapter 7!  
  
chapter 7: An Alliance  
Keona's p.o.v.  
  
Finally, I found them. They were running towards the dorms, and I was pretty sure why. Sam had told me about her telekenetic connection with Danny.  
  
I flew up to Danny and Tucker and I tapped Danny on the shoulder. He turned around and when I saw his eyes, I figured what was coming. Danny's eyes were huge.  
  
" What the-?" He recognized me right away because of my teal eyes. " Just exactly who are you? And what happened to Sam?" Tucker, who had a look of curiousity on his face, just stared. I was starting to get uncomfortable.  
  
Instead of telling them who I was, I just turned human. Glod and silver glitter engulfed me. I blinked and next thing I knew, Danny was exclaiming:  
  
" Keona?! _Your_ the person who saved me?" He walked over and poked me, trying to figure out if I was for real. I didn't blame him. But I got right down to the point anyways.  
  
" Danny, I need your help. And Tucker's. Sam has been kidnapped, and I know where she is, but I have to have your help to get her back. " I made an effort to sound persuasive.  
  
" WHAT!!?" both he and Tucker shouted at me. From the way they sounded, they're brains were overloading. I mean, I was just now telling them who I was. And THEN, I throw at them the fact Sam was kidnapped.  
  
" Look. Danny, Tucker. I'm sorry I didn't tel you before, but I had my reasons. And now I have a plan. We couldn't start tonight, though, because then everyone would wonder where we were. But I can pull us out of camp with some kind of excuse after that."  
  
Danny made an effort to look calm, but he was failing. Wondering what he was thinking, I began to read his mind. Like I said before, mind reading was a fun power.  
  
_ Hah! I knew Keona had a secret ! But I still don't know if I can trust her, and I'm not entirely sure WHAT or WHO she is. Meanwhile........ SAM IS MISSING!!!!!  
  
Great. So he doesn't trust me. But he'll have to if he wants Sam back alive_, I thought. I sighed out loud. Tucker shot me a confused glance.  
  
" Yes. I know you're not sure if you can trust me, but you have to listen. You guys are my on;y hope of getting my country (and Sam) back. I know who took Sam, and this is the last straw. I will NOT sit around anymore while innocent people are imprisoned."  
  
Danny seemed to think it over. " Well, I'm not sure where this is going, but I'm in." And Tucker added:  
  
" Well, I can't let you down. I guess I'm in too...... So, what's the plan?" he asked.  
  
In my eyes, a spark of hope appeared. I replied, " An alliance of the Ghost Zone!"

well, chapter 7 for you, I already have chapter 8 done, but I need to type it. So, I'll have to upload later.

Lightninig Streak


	8. Disscussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, blah, blah , blah................  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! Passes out keys to new cars. On with the story!  
  
And I present to you:  
  
Chapter 8: Disscussions  
Keona's pov  
  
"An alliance with the ghost zone," Danny repeated.  
  
"Yes. Why? Is somehting wrong with that?" I asked, confused. What would be wrong?  
  
Tucker answered for Danny. " Dude, have you ever been in there? It's the most unorganized, creepiest place I've ever gone to! Duh, there's a problem!!!"  
  
_ Okay, maybe we** do** have a problem. But it's still Sam's only chance. Just Danny, Tucker and me isn't enough to conquer my, and now Danny's, enemy.  
  
_ " Fine. " I said back in a bitter tone. " then we'll let Sam die because you two are cowards. Not to mention Danny, that once you were exposed to my secret, you will be an open gate to the ghost zone for the enemy here?!" I was losing impatience, and fast.  
  
" _What?"_ Danny was confused. " how could " your enemy" take over the Ghost Zone? And how the heck would I be helping him?"  
  
" It's a leeching spell Danny. Once someone figures out myy true identity, Gyrier, my nemesis, could leech on to you and drain away any special powers from you. You can die if your not too careful." Tucker and Danny turned pale. " Right now, you don't know my whole story, so it won't affect you until then. But Gyrier could easily see that and leech on to you anyway. The curse only affects living things, but Danny, your still half human. And he could use your powers to imprison the Ghost Zone."  
  
I think that did it. Danny and Tucker were talking it over, and they finally agreed.  
  
" We're not about to leave Sam with what's-his-name," Tucker said.  
  
_ Tucker. Oh no. Another loop hole. Just what I needed. Tucker can't come with us.  
_  
" Um, Tucker?" I said, gently. " I'm soo sorry, but I have forgotten one thing." He looked at me with questioning eyes. " You can't come with me and Danny....."  
  
Tucker facial expression went from confusion to anger. " What! Why not?! I can defend myself just as well as you can. And I'm not about to let Sam die without me helping to get her back!" He was fuming. Danny tried to calm him down.  
  
" I'm sorry. I really am, but your completly human. When you would go to enter the portal to Areon, you might die. And I'm not gonna have that." I said firmly. I had forgotten about the protection spells on the portal. Although I didn't have to worry about Danny. He would just have to be in ghost form when he entered.  
  
Tucker was about to argue more, but thought the better of it, and said," Fine. I'll stay. But is there anything I could do to help?"  
  
I thought about it. " Well, look out for ghosts. You can take Danny's spot while we're gone. " Danny gave handed me the Fenton Thermos, and I gave it to Tucker.  
  
I glanced at my watch. It read 10 pm. " I think we should all go beck to our rooms. I need to begin repacking, and you guys look like your about to fall asleep on your feet." I looked at them. Tucker, although still mad, was yawning every two minutes. Danny's eye lids were drooping over his eyes. Then I saw him snap them open as quickly as possible. Apparently, his wound was wearing him out. He needed sleep.  
  
Tucker and Danny agreed and then Tucker said between a yawn," Okay, well..... I guess we'll see you at breakfast."  
  
I turned to go and stopped. I couldn't resist. I looked straight at Danny's disappearing figure and read his mind.  
  
_ I think we can trust Keona, or whoever that person was. And maybe her plan might work after all. The ghosts would fight for their land, if not for us.  
I miss Sam. Please let her be okay. What I wouldn't give to see her smiling at me right now. Her raven black hair, her delicate hands.....................  
_  
I stopped. I felt bad for invading his privacy. But then I smiled._ So Danny trusts me after all.  
_  
I turned to go. After a couple of minutes walking, I got to my room. As I started repacking, I realized something and snickered.  
  
_ You know, Sam and Danny would make a cute couple. And to think they both ike eachother and won't admit it. I laughed. Apparently, this conquest is going to have more than one mission............................_I drifted off asleep.  
  
The sound of an alarm clock blaring in my ear wike me up. I groaned and turned it off. I looked at it to see what time it was. The clock read 7: 00.  
  
I gasped and got out of bed. The boys wre probably waitng on me! I got dressed as quickly as I could, and rushed down to Mess Hall.  
  
As I suspected, my friends were already there, talking over breakfast. I took a plate, got some eggs and beacon, and plopped down by Tucker.  
  
" Sorry I'm late. I over slept, sort of....... " Then, just out of curiousity, I began to read Tucker's mind.  
  
_ So, she's human after all. But I still hate the fact that I CAN'T GO SAVE SAM!  
_  
" Uh, so Keona..... hey! Is that your real name?" Danny asked.  
  
" Yes it is. Anyway, thanks. You don't know what your helping means to me..............."  
  
Danny was sympathetic. " Your welcome. Although we would have come along to find Sam anyway. " And, unaccountably, he grinned. " I can't wait to get on with your plan, Keona. Let the enemy give us the best he's got."

Chapter 8 completed. Sorry it took me so long to type though. My dad had been putting pictures from the digital camera into the computer. So, I didn't get the computer for a while, then I realized I need to update Spinning out of Control, and I'm just now getting to this................ well, back to Wordpad!  
  
Lightning Streak


	9. Into the Ghost Zone

disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Although I do own Keona.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! Passes out laptops. Now, on to chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9: Into the Ghost Zone  
Keona's pov  
  
He wasn't afraid. That was good. I grinned back at him for a second, then asked," So, what classes do you guys have?"  
  
They both pulle out their schedules. Danny said," I have basic defense first, which we all have first anyway, then attacks and stratagies, and last I have hand to hand conmbat."  
  
Tucker added," Well....... I have everything Danny has except i have swrods and spears fo rmy second class."  
  
" Hmm. I don't know what I have. I haven't had enough time to check my schedule yet, as you know," I replied. They grinned, then their faces took on the look of amazement as I snapped my fingers and there appeared my schedule.  
  
Danny spoke first." Man, I wish I could do that. That would make my life so much easier!"  
  
Tucker, who enjoyed the trick just as much, said," I know! Just think of what you could do!"  
  
I chuckled, thinking. _Just wait till we get to Areon. THEN they'll have something to talk about!  
  
_ " Okay." I looked at the paper. " I have Basic defense first, hand to hand combat second, and swords and spears third." I sighed. " Oh well. At least we have Basic defense together."  
  
Danny suddenly became sad. " I wish Sam was here right now. She would even out us three to four. I hope she's okay!" He smiled weakly as we agreed.  
  
I heard a bell ring, signaling the end of breakfast and the beginning of classes. Danny, Tucker, and me threw away our trash and walked to room 005. When we walked inside, we saw a huge and empty matted room. I looked to my left and noticed a sign saying: Please Take Off Shoes and Any Jewelry Here.  
  
" Uh, guys." I pointed to the sign, and they took off their shoes while I snapped my fingers again. My shoes disappeared.  
  
About 15 other people joined us within the next two minutes, and class began.  
  
Basic defense was a breeze. I was paired up with Tucker. We learned how to get away from an attacker and how to untie yourself from ropes. We also learned how to pick locks. And soon the bell rang.  
  
"I almost feel sorry we're leaving this place," Danny said. " I never felt so one connected with defense."  
  
Tucker and I laughed. I was about to say something, but then the bell rang again. So, I said something else instead.  
  
"' Well, see you after 2nd class!" I walked to my next class. A girl I had met the day belfore was there, and fortunatly, we were paired off together.  
  
She wasn't really strong with her punches and kicks. She also wasn't a perfect blocker, so I had to watch how much strength I put into blocks and attacks. But rather than that, I was having fun.  
  
I had just got done practicing a type of tumble when the bell rang. I hurried out to find Danny and Tucker. They spotted me and waved me over.  
  
"As I was saying, " Danny said, " only one more class till Operation Ghost!"  
  
I smiled at his last words and then said, " Okay, first of all, you right. I can't wait. Second, though, "Operation Ghost"? That's pretty corny."  
  
Danny gave me a you-don't-like-me? look. That made me chuckle. I looked down at my watch for the billionth time that day. 3:45 pm it read. And at that very second the bell rang.  
  
" Well, bye! Meet me at Mess Hall for dinner after class!" I yelled as I was running to class.  
  
I heard a faint, " Okay!" from behind me. I turned around to see a door open right infront of me. Too bad I couldn't stop in time..........  
  
BANG! My head hit the door. I stepped back as my forhead pounded mercilessly and the hall spun. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see who it was.  
  
Danny was by my side, giving me a worried expression.  
  
" You okay?" he asked. It was then that I could see why Sam liked him. I made a vow to bring Sam and Danny together after that.  
  
" Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks." I snapped my fingers and the pain was gone.  
  
"Well, okay. If you think you're okay, then I'd better go." And he began to walk away. Since I REALLY wanted to know what he was thinking, I read his mind as fast I could....................  
  
_ I don't know why, but Keona's like a sister to me. Maybe it's because she understands me pretty well. I'm glad Sam met her....................  
Speaking of Sam, I hope she's okay. Would she be scared? No, she'd be brave. I hope I can see her. I really hope this crazy plan will work.  
_  
I could have cried about his last thought, but I had a feeling we would somehow survive this ordeal. Meanwhile, I was flattered Danny thought me as a sister.  
  
When I got to class, I found it very interesting. I would have thought that weilding a sword and spear would be hard. Of course, the stuff we learned were basics, but it was all soo easy!  
  
I was paired with a prson who was pretty good too, adding to my enjoyment. And within what seemed like a few minutes, the bell rang once again.  
  
I rushed out and got my bags, then met Danny and Tucker at Mess Hall. I saw Danny had a backpack, which probably served as his suitcase. We sat down to eat. Within about ten minutes, Danny and I were ready to go.  
  
" Well, I hope you guys succeed!" There was a hint of jealousy in Tucker's voice. I understood, although I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
" Manage the home front for us, will ya Tucker?" He nodded. " Well, I guess we'd better go," I said. Adrenaline ran through me as Danny nodded. We began our flight to the Ghost Zone.  
  
I guessed it would be a half an hour of flight time, so I asked Danny of his adventures. He first began with the Lunch Lady all the to Penelope Spectra. It was a very interesting conversation.  
  
Finally, we got to Danny's house, with Danny leading the way. I asked about the stuff on the roof, and he said, " You don't want to know. It's too confusing...._ I_ don't even know." As we flew throught the house to the lab, I noticed the home was deserted.  
  
The portal opened just as we entered the lab.  
  
" Ready? " I asked. Danny nodded. We were both scared. I didn't even have to look at Danny to know. I could just tell. I gulped as we flew into the Ghost Zone....................................  
  
Chapter 9 is FINALLY done and typed! Now, I shall work on chapter 10........  
  
Lightning Streak 


	10. Asking for Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own this plot.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing! I would make a list of all of you and personally thank you, but now that list is so long! :) Oh well hands out Danny Phantom clones :)  
  
Chapter 10: Asking for Help  
Keona's pov  
  
I opened my eyes and saw green everywhere. _Tucker was right. This place **is** creepy._ I looked at Danny, who just gulped. He looked like he was gonna puke.  
  
I laid a hand on Danny's shoulder as a sign of concern. His smile looked grateful. I suddenly thought of him as the brother I never had.  
  
But then I took my hand back. I figured he might get the wrong idea. Danny gave me a curious and amused look, then asked:  
  
" So, now what do we do?"  
  
" What we do is ask every ghost we see if they'll help. And if they say no, we'll explain their world is in danger. If that doesn't work, then nothing will," I replied.  
  
I had spotted a ghost when Danny suddenly asked," Since you're not ghost or anything, how come nothing's happened? Even if you do have magic?"  
  
"Sorcerers and Scorceresses are immune to any effects another realm may give off by entering."  
  
" Oh."  
  
We came upon a building. A type of ghost jail. _If anything_, I thought, _we could always post bail for some ghosts.  
_  
" So, Danny, any suggestions?" I asked.  
  
"Well," he said, " I have met some pretty powerful ghosts. I guess let's start out with that ghost over there." He pointed to the one I had seen earlier. We flew to catch up with it and suddenly, Danny added, " Hey! That's Desiree!" Apparently, he was excited he found someone ( something) he knew.  
  
Desiree, still holding a grudge on Danny, snapped, " What do you want?" She wore a scowl.  
  
Danny was about to speak, but then Desiree said, " No. I want her to answer." Danny sighed and closed his mouth.  
  
So, as quickly as I could, I explained things. Finally, I added," So, if we don't get your help, my country will fall as yours will."  
  
By then, Desiree had turned to a very, very pale green. " Very well," she said tightly. " But all the rest of the ghosts you know are in jail." She had directed her voice to Danny. " I escaped. The rest are in jail because we had been loitering in Walker's property." She snickered. " You'll have to post bail for their help." And with that, she flew away, gathering help from evrybody she saw. " Meet me here in one hour! " She called from behind her.  
  
" Into the jail?" I asked.  
  
" Into the jail," Danny said back. " And Keona? Could you do the talking? Your really good at convincing people- and dead ones."  
  
" Uh, sure," I said, not really confident in my " ability."  
  
We flew up to a door and stepped inside. It was an office by the looks of it and there at a desk sat who I guessed was the warden. He looked liked someone you didn't want to cross.  
  
The warden looked up from his papers and said, " The name's Walker. Can I help you?" Once again I was mistaken for the harmless little girl.  
  
I mustered up as much dignity as I could, and began with my short versioned story. He whistled once I was done.  
  
" Enslavery of another country? That's against the rules in my book, " he said.  
  
" So, do you think you could help? I know the ghosts I'm asking to bail out are dangerous, but thy're the only hope we've got."  
  
"I don't normally do this, but since the troublemakers will be used for good ( and I have seen how well Danny Phantom acts in your presense)," Danny turned red. " - I'll let them go with you." Walker said. He got up and took a set of keys from the wall. " Follow me."  
  
About five minutes later, we began to see cells. We were lead to a cell near the end of the hallway. Walker opened the metal barred door and out came Sulker, the Lunch Lady, Technus, and Spectra.  
  
Danny gulped while I was in awe. _When Danny told me of his adventures, he never mentioned that they look so regal._ A ghost, I guessed it was Skulker, scowled at Danny and then peered at me.  
  
" Who are you? _Another_ ghost child?" He asked, curiousity raising in his voice.  
  
" I am no ghost, " I said, then I decided to give them my full titles.  
  
" I am Keona of Contez, Scorceress of Scorcerers, Huntress of Hunters, and Queen of all magic. I am the most powerful scorceress in all of Areon."  
  
I had trouble figuring titles, so this chapter took me a while. But I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, I won't get writer's block when I'm writing the rest of the story! :)  
  
Lightning Streak 


	11. Defying Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartmen does. But just wait till I get money!  
  
Thank you autumngold for reviewing already! I remembered you kept on asking about Sam, so I decided to throw this in. My story will just have 17 chapters instead. gives autumngold some of Keona's powers. :)  
  
Chapter 11: HELP ME!  
Sam's pov  
  
I woke up on a hard, cold ground and shivered. I didn't get much sleep and I felt that my back was broken. I couldn't feel my legs.  
  
I groaned and tried to get up. Finally succeeding, I observed my surroundings.  
  
" Ugh. This guy REALLY needs to do something with his house." I said out loud. The room was bare except for a window high up in the wall, one small lamp, and a metal door that lead to places unknown. ( Well, to me at least.) I tried to figure out where I was, but I couldn't place it. So I decided trying to remember every detail that happened last night.  
  
------------------------------------ Flash back----------------------------- ------------------  
  
I had been sitting on my bed pondering about Keona. Now that I had thought about it, something weird was going on with her. The door opened and I guessed that it was Keona.  
  
" Come in Keona. I'm just relaxing." I said. And I laid down. But then suddenly, I saw a light flash and then pain...... so much pain............... I blacked out.  
  
When I had woken up, I was flying in the air with a man. A man in his twenties, I guessed. And I made the mistake of moving. I felt a sharp pain again.  
  
" Don't even try to break lose," the man said, venom practically dripping from his words." Your legs are paralyzed with the most painfull spell I could find that didn't kill someone." He flashed his white teeth at me. " Now thanks to you, Keona will come back to Areon. And then I'll be able to kill her off with your strength." His voice taunted me.  
  
As I felt a sharp pain in my legs once again, I asked as calmly as I could," What? How are you? How am I flying? And how the heck could you use my strength to kill Keona?!" My voice rose with every question I asked.  
  
The man chuckled." My, aren't we inquisitive! Well, since your going to die anyway, what should it hurt? I am Gyrier of Tepel, Overlord of Areon. Your flying because I put some of my magic in you. Of course, only I can control it. That is my favorite spell. It's one I made up you know. And as soon as you hear the story I'm about to tell you, your will power and strength will become mine thanks to a leeching spell I put on Keona long ago." He laughed. " Prepare yourself for pain."  
  
And he began a long story about Keona's past. I was overwhelmed.  
  
_ Keona is a Scorceress of Scorcerers? Wait a minute......... leeching spell / Keona's secret ? / my will power, his? / Areon, Keona's homeland / Overlord= enslavery? / Danny and Tucker / Danny's powers! / Must get help! / Gyrier gaining strength!  
_  
I tried sending Danny warnings through our kenetic connection. I just had to hope it worked, or I'd never get out of the mess. _At least not alive_.  
  
Suddenly, I felt pain course through my body. EXTREME pain. Gyrier, I remembered his name, laughed as I winced in pain.  
  
" I can feel your strength already! My what a fighter you are! More fun for me!" I saw him smiling as I blacked out again.  
  
---------------------------------------- End Flash back--------------------- ------------------  
  
I shuddered. Gyrier was _bad _news. I needed to get out of here before his spells killed me.  
  
_ Well, at least he took off that one paralyze spell thingy. That helped. At least I can stand._ But I couldn't stand for long. His spell was taking away my energy. I no longer felt that I could even breathe, but I kept on standing, just to defy his spells.  
  
_ There is no way I'm going without a fight. Prepare** yourself** Gyreir of Tepel, for the worst day of you life.  
_  
I decided to make his life a living nightmare. So, as I tried to open the door, ( which was unlocked. He must have thought I didn't have enough strength left to open it.), I began thinking of some things. I even began to smile at some of them.  
  
I walked out of the room, but barely. I had to stop for breath. Then, I spotted him. Gyrier was pouring over some books. Above him was a huge clock. 12 noon it read.  
  
" I'm hungry. Give me food, " I said in the most whiny voice I could.  
  
_Ugh. I sound like Paulina._  
  
He raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers. A piece of beacon appeared infront of me. I grabbed for it, but it flew to Gyrier. " Ah ah ah," he said. " You will get your first meal when I say it's okay. Apparently I underestimated your will."  
  
I gulped, but said," Apparently, I overestimated your originality." I hoped he wouldn't kill me for that, but if I was gonna die, then I'd better have some fun before, right?  
  
He narrowed his eyes and threw some thing at me. I moved out of the way, but it still followed me. I realized what it was just before it hit me.  
  
Pain. More pain. It was that dang paralyzing spell. I screamed as once again it's effects coursed through my entire body. I saw Gyrier smile with satisfaction before I began to black out.  
  
_Please Danny, Tucker, Keona. Help me. Help.......... me......................................._

Just thought I would add that. Everyone wanted more of Sam, so I put that in there. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned in for my next chapter----- ------------  
  
Chapter 12: Identity Revealed  
  
Lightning Streak


	12. Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, why would I be wasting my time at fanfic?  
  
Okay, enough babbling,more typing. Onward!  
  
Chapter 12: Identity Revealed  
Keona's pov  
  
I heard collective gasps from the ghosts infront of me. Ghosts from other cells that had been listening gasped too. Even the warden bowed.  
  
Danny just smiled. He already knew who I really was. He smiled even bigger when he heard:  
  
" She's royalty! The_ HALFA_ is hanging around_ royalty_!"  
  
I was embarrassed, so I said," Please don't bow. I'm not royalty here. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be going."  
  
" You heard the lady!" Technus ( I think anyway) said. " Let's get going!"  
  
Right away, everyone I had put on bail began to gather their belongings. Ever ghost was excited and anxious when it came to bail. I even had the Lunch Lady come up to me adn thankk me with a piece of chicken.  
  
" Uh, thanks," I said. Once she was gone, I snapped my fingers and the chicken was gone. I decided to save it for later......  
  
Soon, the ghosts were ready. I led them out of the jail. A cheer raised when the guards opened the iron doors. When we finally got to Desiree's meeting spot, I found her waiting there with almost 200- odd ghosts.  
  
_ Man! When she said she'd rally up some more ghosts, she really meant it!  
_  
The ghosts joined us and we went through the Fenton Portal once we found it. When we were all in the lab, I turned to face the ghosts.  
  
" I have a feeling some of you don't know exaclty why your here. Well, I'll tell you. My enemy has suddenly gotten more powerfull, and if we don't do anything, he'll try to imprison the Ghost Zone." Most ghosts turned pale. " I won't force you to fight, but you're the only hope I have. A curse was placed and it only affects living things. Well, your not living." Some chuckled. " And that's why I need you. Any other people would probably die before we got even to Areon."  
  
Danny pulled me aside and asked, " Why can't you use your power to keep people healthy, like what your gonna do to me?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. " Heealing takes a lot of magic. I can't be thrown into unconsciousness every time I try to heal 200 people. but since only you need help, I can manage without being even thrown off balance."  
  
" Oh. " And Danny stepped away. I turned back to my audience.  
  
" So, if you want to go back to the Ghost Zone, that's okay by me. Well, those who are coming follow me. We have a long track ahead of us." A few ghosts went back into their home, but most stayed. We began our journey. I put a spell on all of us so we couldn't be seen.  
  
I looked at Danny. He gave me a I'm-bound-for-the-block look. So I flew up to him.  
  
" Danny, what's wrong?"  
  
He gave me a fake smile and said, " Oh, I just miss Sam. I really hope she's okay. I mean, the Gyrier dude does NOT sound like a nice guy."  
  
I nodded my head. It was weird, not having Sam to talk with and listen to her rave on about meat. I was about to tell Danny that when Skulker flew up to us.  
  
" Might I make a suggestion?" He asked with a mischievious grin.  
  
-------------------------------------------Five minutes later--------------- --------------------  
  
" _Why_ are we doing this?" Danny asked.  
  
" Because. I need every single powerful person I can get. And from what you and Skulker tell me, this guy Vlad is a pretty powerful guy."  
  
" He'll try to kill me!!" Danny exclaimed.  
  
" And do you think I'd really let him do that?" Danny looked down. " You're forgetting how many tricks I have up my sleeve."  
  
Skulker, who had been listening to our conversation,said," Here we are. The Master's mansion." We came up to a huge home which looked like a castle. I rang the doorbell and a middle aged man opened the door.  
  
" Well, well, what a suprise! Skulker, Danny, and who's this? Anyway, please come in." He was being polite for my sake, but I could tell he wanted to get down to buisness.  
  
So, as quickly as I could, I exlained who I was and a shortened version of my story. But Vlad was skeptical.  
  
" What would_ I_ gain from all of this? I don't normally just let other people ( and curses) try to kill me," He said matter-of-factly.  
  
I had been waiting for that question, and I had already made up an excuse. " If we succeed, my country will be forever grateful to you. Heck, some scorcerers could teach you a couple of new tricks." I saw panic in Danny's eyes, but he covered it. Apparently he didn't like that last idea.  
  
" Okay.I'm in," Vlad said, now convinced." Let's go."  
  
Within 10 minutes, we came upon the ghost camp in North Carolina. Our destination was Greece and so far, we had made pretty good progress.  
  
The next day, we set out over the ocean.  
  
Chapter 12 complete. I hope I didn't bore you too much. This was a kind of fast chapter. So, anything that you didn't get will be explained in the next chapter.  
  
Lightining Streak  
  
thank you Wiggle Lizard, autumngold, Annie, and Divagurl277 for reviewing! Gives out hi-tech gadgets, so we can go to Hollywood and steal into the Danny Phantom Studio. What? I want to know what happens on future episodes........................ :) don't you?  
  
P.S. If any of you have any suggestions or ideas for either this story, or Spinning Out of Control, please email me or say so in your reviews. I've run out of ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So please, Ideas! Ideas! I need ideas! 


	13. Fights on the Home Front

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any related characters.  
  
Okay, I finally figured out the next chapter. So, don't laugh. I had a dream of my story. Kind of freaky, I know, but my dream was too good to pass up. :)  
  
Thank you all who reviewed! REVIEW REPLIES  
  
autumngold: Well, you should write stories. Then I could review YOU for once! :)  
  
Wiggle Lizard: Yes, that _was_ a random thought. But, if I mess with it a little, I get................... an INSPIRATION! You know, one time I got inspiration from spinach?  
  
Annie: Nice evil laugh. Thanks for hangin' in there for me on this story. Hmm...... maybe we can get Butch to release new episodes every Friday again! I really miss that....................  
  
Divagurl277: Welcome to my world! After this chapter, my mind is blank! But I will press on for you reviewers!  
  
Enough babbling, more of my story. And here it is:  
  
Chapter 13: Fights on the Home Front  
Keona's pov  
  
The cross over the Atlantic Ocean to Greece was grueling. About halfway over it, the ghosts began to complain. At some points, it's over 90 degrees, but then in other places, it's only 60. And nearly everbody had lost three fourths of their energy. I finally called a rest, receiving sighs of relief as a reply.  
  
I used my magic to create an invisible floor above the ocean. It was actually a pretty easy spell to cast. I had just sat down when I heard shouting from the far end of my invisible floor.  
  
As I got closer, the shouting was finally understandable. " Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
  
Just what I need to do right now: break up a stupid fight.  
  
But then I groaned when I saw who was fighting. Danny and Skulker. About twenty ghosts were standing around by the fight, doing nothing.  
  
Danny had just landed a kick on Skulker and was caught by the neck when I screamed, " _STOP_!"  
  
Everyone turned my way and _everything_ went silent. Skulker dropped Danny. Danny rubbed his neck and stuck his tounge out at Skulker.  
  
_ I should have known this would happen. They **are** enemies. I guess even an alliance won't keep them from fighting.  
  
_ " Now," I said, disappointment in my voice, " this saddens me. Two comrades trying to kill eachother. Your losing strength that could save your life- or your after life- while in the fight later on." I surveyed the damage they'd done to eachother. Skulker's left arm was detatched from his battle suit. Danny had a black eye and a broken nose by the look of it.  
  
" Come here," I commanded. They obeyed. Since I was leading this war band, I was in charge. I threw two balls of light at them. They immediately absorbed the light and were soon back to perfect health.  
  
" Light of Health. Very handy spell. Now, both of you, go away. I dont want to see your faces again until you've apologized. " I walked away. I had a headache and I snapped my fingers. The pain eased.  
  
_ Light of Health. Why didn't I remember that the first time I met Danny?  
_  
" But Keona," I heard Danny say from behind me. I was in no mood for dancing about.  
  
" Go Danny," I said, my dangerously quiet voice firm. I began to thank the lord I was an only child.  
  
_If a fourteen year old couldn't stay out of stupid fights about strength or something like that, then I don't want to even know about any boy younger than that from his country.  
_  
But then, I felt bad about that. Skulker probably goaded Danny into a fight. And, like I said, boys and men are notorious for their pride and honor.  
  
I checked my watch. 5:30 PM. I guessed that around 6, we would have to be going. I still had thirty minutes, so I took a quick cat nap.  
  
At exactly 6:00, my watch alarm went off. I had programmed it. I groaned, got up, and rallied the ghosts to go. Danny had apparently forgiven Skulker ( or was it the other way around?), for both were working together to get things organized once again.  
  
In quicker time than I thought, we were flying towards Greece again. Towards my home. About two hours later, I saw land inthe distance. I yelled, " LAND!" over the crashing noise of waves and everybody began rushing forward with renewed energy.  
  
Within five minutes, my feet touched dry land for the first time in one whole day. And I was REALLY tired. I snapped my fingers and felt energy flood into me.  
  
After a mile and a half of walking, I could feel my legs again. They had fallen asleep while I was flying. I looked around. It was a type of grassland with a small river flowing off to the side. And it was deserted. It would do for tonight.  
  
" We will set up camp for tonight here," I called out and then went to help set up tents and make campfires.  
  
_ I really hope Gyrier hasn't killed Sam. I really hope not. I hope she's okay. Please let her be okay. If she isn't, I'll-..... I'll make Gyrier pay with the most painful death. Of course, he's gonna pay with his life anyway.  
_  
I looked down at my watch. 8:30 PM. And the sun was setting. I heard my stomach rumble and realized I hadn't eaten all day. The Lunch Lady had already cooked supper and was passing it out to everyone.  
  
Danny waved me over as I finished piling food on my plate. I sat down by him on a log.  
  
" Sorry about today, " Danny began. " I-...."  
  
" I understand. " I replied and smiled at him. He smiled back then asked:  
  
" So, I know it might be a hard subject to talk about, but what exactly is your actual story, Keona?"  
  
I sighed._ I knew this was coming soon. I can't keep people guessing forever. Not to mention nobody is even sure why we're going to Greece. I_ set my plate down on the ground as others, who had been curious too ( such as Vlad, Technus, and many others) gathered around the camp fire for my story.

I know I know, I've just about killed you all with cliff hangers, but hang in there please! Keona's story was too long to put in this chapter, so yeah. I figured out her story, now i just need to figure out the rest of the chapter. but don't worry. I normally update every other day to every two days.  
  
So, once again, ideas are accepted. Until next time! Catch my next chapter  
  
Chapter 14: Story of the Scorceress  
  
Lightining Streak


	14. Story of the Scorceress

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. :) But I'm willing to change that!  
  
Thank you autumngold, Wiggle Lizard, Annie, Divagurl277, Yamaromantist for reviewing! I hope I don't let you down!  
  
Oh, not too long ago, Annie asked why is this fanfic is named the way it is. Well, the reason it's named Back to the Middle Ages is because of something Danny says in a later chapter....  
  
Anyway, to all reviewers! Gives out high speed go carts for a fast get- away. :)  
  
And now, without further ado, I give you this:  
  
Chapter 14: Story of the Scorceress  
Keona's pov  
  
" In Areon," I began,"people begin to train as mages once they turn seven. When this ordeal began, I was thirteen, and by then, I had gotten powerful. I even made _teachers _nervous, I could harness so much power." There was a note of pride in my voice. " But one of my teachers, Gyrier of Tepel, was jealous. He had been the most powerful until I had come along."  
  
" So, he tried to get me kicked out of the academy so I couldn't learn more. He used power disrupting spells, pain spells, all of that. But nothing would make me go away. Or get kicked out for that matter. Finally, he got so vexed with me and the academy, he called full out war against the country for letting a student become Scorceress of Scorcerers." I stopped, for the next part was a painful memory.  
  
" Anyway, late one night, Gyrier attacked my home with a hundred of his men. He burned it to the ground, taking everything he could." I stopped once again. Danny put a hand on my shoulder. He understood if I didn't go on. But I needed to get my story out.  
  
" I never saw my parents again. By then my intense dislike of Gyrier had turned to pure hatred." A solitary tear rolled down my face.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, Contez isn't really a last name. It's the name of the fort I lived at. that's what Areon does instead of last names, like what you have."  
  
" Anyways, one week after my home was destroyed, Gyrier came after me. Gyrier wanted me dead _yesterday_. His troops searched the entire country but never found me. They never thought to look with for me with magic. I had turned myself invisible. But I couldn't stay that way. One time I even turned back to normal _just_ as they past me. Luckily I hid with a friend who helped to keep me safe."

" The portal had opened. And that's when I decided I needed to escape from Areon. It was my escape to freedom. Gyrier had made himself Overlord and Dictator of Areon by then, killing off the family who normally ruled Areon. Anyway, I escaped right before dawn with a couple of other runaways. I wanted my friends to come with me, but they couldn't. they were already captured by Gyrier. As they were taken away, one of my friends left a note for me to read saying to go on without them. It said they would come find me after they escaped. I was forced to leave without them."  
  
" The portal opened in the Partenon of Athens, so that's why I say I'm from Greece. The only problem was ( and still is) the fact that Gyrier cursed me the night he burned down Contez. That way I couldn't tell without seeing the person I told slowly be drained of life."  
  
"I flew to America and I loved it right away. nobady knew who I really was and as long as I didn't tell my story, I was free of Gyrier of Tepel."  
  
" But then I met Danny, Sam, and Tucker at a defense camp. I then realized I had a chance to free Areon with their haelp. Unfortunatley, Sam was kidnapped by Gyrier, and then I saw that he was trying to make me come back to Areon. He knew he could get me if this mess began to involve my friends even more than it already did. So, here I am."  
  
Every one was silent, trying to think of something to say. Even Skulker was at loss of words, and I figured him to be a pretty straight forward ghost. But thenI saw Danny and Vlad cringe in pain and I snapped my fingers. I saw them relax.  
  
" I'm sorry you have to suffer the curse, Danny and Vlad. The curse can only be broken if I manage to kill Gyrier. But as long as I'm around, I can hold the curse back. And the fact that your both half ghost really helps to make it easier." They nodded. Suddenly I was really tired and just wanted to sleep. " Well I'm going to bed. Good night." And I left them to ponder about my story.  
  
As I walked back to my tent, I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. It felt good to finally get my story out. And to know the curse couldn't kill my friends (except for Danny and Vlad, but I had that covered) made me feel even better. I fell asleep once my head hit my pillow.  
  
I woke up just before dawn, thinking about Sam. Hoping that we weren't too late.  
  
_ Hold on there . Just thinking about it won't help. And I can't do anyting right now. I should go get something to eat or at least out up my tent.  
_  
I groaned as I got up, got dressed, and took down my tent.  
  
A couple of ghosts were already up. The Lunch Lady had made breakfast, so I took a plate and piled the food on top of it. I had only a couple bits of my dinner last night, so I was extremely hungry. I sat down on the ground by an already made campfire and began to chow down. It was then I noticed Vlad sitting down on the other side of the fire.  
  
I saw he was pale and was picking his food, so I snapped my fingers and he immdediatley looked better.  
  
" Thank you" he said gratefully.  
  
" No problem," I replied. Then I asked, " Do you know where Danny is?" Vlad smiled and pointed at a log to my right. I nearly fell over in laughter. " This is a kodak moment, don't you think so?" I asked through my tears.  
  
Vlad smiled approvingly. I snapped my fingers and a camera appeared in my hand. I snapped a picture of Danny.  
  
He looked to have fallen asleep on the log. The top part of his body was on the ground, his left hand draped over his eyes, and droolwas running all over his face. Danny's neck and hair was in mud while his right arm was covered in last night's dinner. It was so funny!  
  
" Maybe I should wake him up before anyone else sees him like this," I told Vlad, while still chuckling.  
  
" _Unfortunatley_, you're probably right. But you _do_ realize that picture could come in handy later on." Mischief shined in Vlad's eyes. I smiled. I knew what he was getting at. A nice game of blackmail. But I decided not to. I'd give it to Sam. :)  
  
I walked over to Danny and shook him intil he woke up.  
  
" Wha-?" he asked, not completely awake yet. Then he realized how he looked when he opened hsi eyes. He yelped. " Gross!" He ran over to the nearby river and jumped in. I shook my head and smiled.

Yay! I got Keona's story done! And I also hope you enjoyed Danny's predicament.

Lightning Streak


	15. Areon

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom ....... WHY CAN'T I OWN IT!? oh yeah. Cause I didn't make it........ WHY DIDN'T I COME UP WITH DANNY PHANTOM?!  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed! Passes out big screen TVs. Now you can watch your fav. show like you would in the movies! :) Thanks for stickin' in there with me on this fanfic.  
  
Um, well, since I have nothing else to say, I believe I will give you:  
  
Chapter 15: Areon  
Keona's pov  
  
Once everybody was up, we all started flying towards the Parthenon. I figured we only had to fly at top speed for two hours straight and then we would be there. So that's what happened.  
  
Along the way, Desiree had asked me to desribe Areon. I told them all about the land, the cities, when I was in training to be a scorceress, and my friends, Thorn and A-ani. I told them about Thorn's sapphire hair, which also matched Areon's sky.  
  
" So, this Thorn, he has sapphire hair? How in the world did he get that?" Danny asked.  
  
I grinned and said," I dared him to dye his hair. Only, it never came out!" They all laughed, amused by Thorn's predicament.  
  
I wanted to say he actually looked really_ good_ with his sapphire hair, but I didn't. I did NOT want to be teased as if I liked Thorn.  
  
_ Even if it's true?_ A voice in my head drawled out.  
  
_ No, I don't. It's not true. I don't love Thorn. But I like him. He's my best friend. I really like him. Okay, okay, I LOVE THORN!_ I shouted in my mind._ I love Thorn. There I said it.  
_  
Ever since I was twelve, the time I dared Thorn to dye his hair, I got sort of nervous around him. And lately, I remember my story and see him kidnapped all over again. I remembered the note and everthing it said:  
  
_ Right now, Gyrier is on his way to capture us. But please don't worry.  
A-ani is full of ways to give him the slip! Please go on without us.  
We will catch up with you on the other side of the portal.  
Stay safe!  
  
Affectionatley,  
Thorn  
  
_ I had almost laughed at the " give him the slip" line. Even A-ani's cunning couldn't save them from Gyrier. And I was almost caught myself, on my way to bring my friends with me to the other side of the portal. Luckily, I had been invisible. But unfortunatley, I saw everything.  
  
Suddenly, I broke free of my thoughts and saw my eyes had locked themselves on a building a mile away. The Parthenon of Athens.  
  
" Guys! _I see the Parthenon_!" I shouted, and we flew down into it.  
  
I stepped inside the Parthenon and noticed the protal right away, casting redish gold lights everwhere. I was about to show everyone where the portal was, when I heard ghosts saying they didn't see anything. I guessed why that was happening.  
  
" I think only natives can see the portal. Follow me. I can see it." And I led them to the right side of the building. " Ready?" They all nodded, but didn't look convinced. To them, it looked like we were gonna run into the wall. " Well, here goes nothing!"  
  
I took Danny's hand and walked through the portal. I blinked and I saw I was in Areon for the first time in a year and a half. " Come, everyone!" I yelled as ghost poured through the portal.  
  
They were all in amazement as they looked at their surroundings. Even I was amazed at it, and I used to live there. The sky was still a vibrant sapphire, the land's grass still as soft as velvet, and the trees towering as high as the clouds.  
  
" Welcome to Areon, " I said to the ghosts.

Chapter 15: Areon  
Keona's pov  
Part Two  
  
Not one ghost wasn't impressed. They were all commenting about their surroundings, and for the first time since I ran away, I realized that I missed Areon terribly.  
  
We all walked about five miles then stopped. Tomorrow we would ambush Gyrier of Tepel. I was about to call a rest for tonight, when I heard the rustling of bushes to my left..  
  
" Ghosts! Prepare for attack!" I screamed as they armed themselves for battle. IF there was one thing I learned from Gyrier, it's that you can never be too careful. Areon is full of suprises from the freakishly large lizards to the careless scorcerers. Really, my home land _was _pretty dangerous.  
  
I was about to yell " ATTACK!" But then I stopped when I saw two lumps of misery stumble out from the bushes. At once I recoginized who the two lumps of misery were. And that sapphire hair was unmistakable.  
  
_ " STOP_!" I yelled before A-ani and Thorn was shot or cut up. I ran up to them and at first they didn't see who I was.  
  
" Please milady!" Thorn said, fear dripping from his words. " Have mercy! We aren't armed. PLEASE call off your army!" He had hidden his eyes in a sign of respect. Then he looked up at me. " I- " He stopped. _" Keona?"_  
  
I was crushed in a huge bear hug between the two. " Guys! What happened? How did you escape from Gyrier? What are you doing out this far in Areon?!" I asked, concerned.  
  
" Well," A-ani said, "** we** were about to ask _you_ the same thing." Then she saw the ghost behind me. " Oh my! What are those things behind you?" She recognized what they were. "_GHOSTS?!_ You've been hanging out with _ghosts_ and you never bothered to tell us?!"  
  
" Relax. Yes, they are ghosts, but they've come with me. To help. We are going to take back Areon from Gyrier," I said with determination. " And in plus, how could I have told you if I couldn't find you?" My tone of voice went to concern." Please have something to eat. you look half starved. And boy, do we have a lot of catching up to do! Not to mention, I need to introduce you!"  
  
I turned to the ghosts. " Guys, I'd like you to meet A-ani of Lakeside Springs and Thorn of Parthenia." They waved, unsure and scared still of my friends. I didn't blame them. Danny came up to break the tension.  
  
" Hi! I'm Danny Phantom, and any friend of Keona's is a friend of mine too." He held out a gloved hand. A-ani took it first and was lifted off the ground. Danny then helped Thorn up.  
  
" Um, Nice to meet you?" Thorn said, not sure he could trust a type of spirit yet. Or half a spirit in Danny and Vlad's case. But then he saw something in Danny's eyes and relaxed a little. " So, um, Danny, what's it like to be a ghost?" Danny smiled and took Thorn flying. I could tell they would become good friends. I smiled. Everything was going as planned.

Chapter 15: Areon  
Keona's pov  
Part Three  
  
That night, Aani and Thorn became well aquainted with all the ghosts. Thorn even showed Vlad aome tricks as a scorcerer while A-ani helped Spectra set up tents. Penelope was having a tough time, so, after she promised not to mooch off A-ani for youth, A-ani used her magic to set them up.  
  
I looked at my watch. Five pm. Then I decided on something.. I called out to about ten ghosts, and A-ani and Thorn.  
  
"Okay. We need to get ready for the Ambush. Thorn." He looked up at me with eager eyes. " Go with Skulker. You have a knack with catching things and making traps. A-ani, go with Technus. You have a knack with technology. And, last but not least, Danny." He looked up from the ground. " You will go with Vlad to learn a couple of new tricks." I saw him inwardly cringe.  
  
I also saw Vlad smile that annoying evil smile. " And Vlad?" He stopped smiling. I then presumed in an innocently, sweet tone," Don't torture Danny, or I'll rot you body from the inside out." Apparently, that was what he was thinking of, for he scowled at me, then said:  
  
"You're no fun." But he obeyed. He took Danny into a deserted area and began to show him a couple of new tricks.  
  
Then I told the remaining ghosts my plan for tomorrow who then relayed the information to the rest of the camp.

Yay! I'm done with this chapter! It took me forever to type it all up! I'm a slow typer. Anyway, I finally got to see Lord of the Rings, and that gave me inspiration. So, that's why I haven't updated in like three days. :)  
  
I have decided to write my story ahead so I don't have to think this stuff up off the top of my head. Right now, I'm almost done with the next chapter! So you probably won't have to wait for long. It's just the matter of typing it.  
  
So, tune in for my next chapter:  
  
Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End  
Coming soon to a computer near you!  
  
Lightning Streak


	16. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any related characters. :(  
  
Thanks Krystiana, Annie, autumngold, Wiggle Lizard, and Divagurl277 for reviewing! Umm, I ran out of ideas for rewards........ Thinks and then a lightbulb flashes above my head. hah! got one! Passes out a piece of Keona's magic that let's you have one wish. You know, I like having a character from which I can steal magic! :)  
  
Oh, and for those who have asked, it's only been three or four days since Sam was kidnapped.  
  
Will Danny succeed in finding Sam before it's too late? Well, I'm NOT gonna tell ya. You'll have to figure that one out on your own............................  
  
And now, enough rambling. Onto the next chapter in Danny and Keona's lives:  
  
Chapter 16: Beginning of the End  
Keona's pov  
  
I woke up before dawn for the third time in a row. I did my morning routine: get dressed, take down tent, then get breakfast.  
  
This time, Danny was already awake, eating his breakfast by his tent. I joined him and listened to Thorn and Vlad argue magic. It was actually an interesting disscussion.  
  
" So," Danny began," I hope Sam's okay right now." His eyes had a glazed look to them. " I wonder what she's doing." He had an almost wistful expression.  
  
By then, Vlad and Thorn had stopped talking long enough to hear what Danny had said. Vlad raised an eyebrow. Thorn tried to hide his amusement, but was failing badly.  
  
This was the third reference to Sam in - I checked my watch- 45 seconds. Anyone with half a brain could tell Danny cared about Sam.  
  
_ At this rate, the whole entire world will know by tomorrow_. I laughed until tears came out of my eyes.  
  
_" What?!"_ Danny asked with picture perfect innocence. What I didn't understand was the fact he wouldn't say he liked Sam directly. I mean, if everyone already knows, then what's the use in keeping it a secret? So, I read his mind.  
  
_ Sam. I miss Sam. I really miss Sam. I wish she was here right now. What I wouldn't give for her to like me back. I hope I make it out of this alive. I want to tell her I love her. I will tell. I need to resuce her from Gyrier anyway, which gives me plenty of time to-  
  
_ I stopped, that feeling of shame overtaking me. It was an invasion of privacy. As I came back into my own thoughts, I heard Thorn and Vlad once again at it, arguing about a type of spell. I reverted back to my thoughts. Danny thinking of Sam made me think of Thorn.  
  
_ Thorn. I wish I could just tell him, but I can't for some reason. If Danny is gonna tell Sam he loves her, then I guess I will tell Thorn I love him.  
I wonder if he likes me back._ So, even though my concience was telling me not to, I read Thorn's mind.  
  
_ Agh! WHY can't this guy understand that the constrictor is just as good as his spells that he can do! And then I look over at Keona, and she's just........ staring at me. She's probably lost in her thoughts again. I really hope her plan works. If it doesn't, I'm not sure what would happen. Wait a minute, I do, but it's not a good thought............  
_

I broke free of Thorn's thoughts and I looked at Danny. His expression snapped me out of my daydreams. He suddenly clutched his stomach, turned extremely pale, and his eyes became unfocused. I looked at Vlad. He didn't look any better. I snapped my fingers and physically saw their pain go away. I also saw relief cross their faces.  
  
Vlad nodded his thanks and Danny smiled gratefully.  
  
" So-" Danny and Vlad said, then stopped. They were horrified to have the same thought. I snickered. Vlad glared at Danny, then asked:  
  
" So, Keona, have you mastered _every_ single trick there is to know in Scorcery? " I saw him smile that weird, evil smile.  
  
" Actually, there _was_ one spell I never mastered." They were listening eagerly. " It was the Globe of Destruction. It destroys everthing it touches. I was practicing it once and I accidently blew up a shop across the street from the academy." They snickered.  
  
Thorn spoke for me. " They forbade her to try that spell again." He smiled at me with his green eyes. I was suprised I didn't melt to the floor." If only you could have seen the face fo the Head master's when he found out. He ordered Kepna to create another shop......... with her magic of course."  
  
I checked my watch. 7 am. Okay, guys, tonight is the night. Let's get ready." They gave me strange looks. "What? We have a lot to accomplish if we're to attack tonight."  
  
Grumbling something about just now starting to eat, Danny said, " Fine. But can I finish my breakfast first?"  
  
_ Oopps. I forgot about breakfast. It'll probably be another hour before everyone is awake and done with their breakfast_. I nodded to Danny, who was wolfing his food down. He stopped and ate at a slower pace after that.  
  
Vlad was done eating, so he helped me take inventory of all the weapons while Thorn kept Danny company.  
  
579 srrows, 801 daggers, and 300 lasers. There was also 50 swords. My brain began to hurt fromcounting and recounting_ everything_. Even Vlad began rubbing his temples.  
  
Finally, we got done. It was 10:02 when we had finished. When I first came out of that dark tent, the sun glared in my eyes, making it almost impossible to see.  
  
When I got my vision back I helped Skulker construct traps. We couldn't spare any metal, so we had to use wood. And THAT made it hard. Skulker became vexed with it after an hour or so of trying to make a trap.  
  
By then, everyone was awake and was working hard to make more arrows and such. Our camp was one big mass of movement, preparing to fight Gyrier of Tepel.  
  
The sun beat down on my back. Sweat dripped from my forehead. Even the ghosts were feeling the effects of staying in the sun for hours, working your arms off. Danny looked like he was gonna collapse. Finally, I called a rest.  
  
All the ghosts sighed in relief. They had been worked hard. I checked my watch. 4 pm. And I had been working straight since 7 this morning.  
  
_ No wonder I'm tired_! I snapped my fingers and energy soared through my body.  
  
After that, I chaecked everything everyone had made so far. We had more than enough of everything now, so I gave the ghosts the rest of the day off. They couldn't snap their fingers for instant energy. Not to mention I needed strong and energetic soldiers for that night.  
  
Most ghosts went to sleep and I took that piece of unsaid advice.

Chapter 16: Beginning of the End  
Keona's Pov  
Part two  
  
I woke up at 8 pm. Deciding to let the ghosts sleep in one more hour, I took out a book of spells and began to read.  
  
The hour crept by slowly, until finally, my watch turned to 9. I jumped up and woke everyone from their sleep. It wasn't too hard, considering nearly half of the camp was already up.  
  
Within minutes, everyone had taken down their tent and was beginning to arm up. I flew around the camp again, checking on everthing once more.  
  
" Hey Keona! I feel like a knight with all this metal on!" shouted Danny. I turned my head towards the direction his voice was coming from and saw he was flying up to me. He had on metal shin guards and arm guards that went up to his shoulders.  
  
" And if I didn't see lasers everwhere I went, I could have_ sworn_ we were back in the Middle Ages!" I smiled as he picked up a swprd a practiced a couple of passes we learned at summer camp.  
  
But then I saw he was turning pale rapidly and I snapped my fingers. His normal complexion came back. I flew off to find Vlad. When I did, I snapped my fingers, and I saw his pain ease. I saw him smile when he saw me.  
  
After ten minutes, every single ghost ( and my friends) had lined up before me. "Okay," I said, making sure I had their full attention. " Once we get to our destination, archers will find spots from where they'll shoot at. Laser ghosts will attack on foot. Or levitating two feet off the ground." I saw some smile. " Anyone with swords should back up the laser people. Danny." He looked at me. " You are to find Sam and keep her with you, got it?" He nodded, and for a second, I saw something glitter in his eyes. " And all you know I have some infinished buisness with Gyrier. Let's go."  
  
We were about to fly off, when suddenly, a ten foot tall lizard came from out of the trees. I quickly put a spell on it as the lizard began to swipe at the ghosts with it's razor sharp claws. I froze the beast and then threw a lava blast at it. I saw pain shoot up in it's eyes before it died.   
  
Danny and the rest looked at it with amazement, curiousity, and disgust. " What the heck _is _that thing?" he asked. He was holding up a sword with a shaking hand.  
  
" It's a lizard. A ten foot tall lizard. Areon is unfortunatley bombarded with those." I hated them just as much as the ghosts did. Even if it_ was_ a sad sight to see them die.   
  
Vlad looked at it, then looked at me and asked, " How did such lizards get that big? There is no way that it could _naturally_ be that huge."  
  
I nodded." When one of the scocerers put a spell on the trees so they would reach up to the clouds, ( and this was hundreds of years ago), he accidently forgot about the lizards that live inn those trees. They became a hundred times their normal size."  
  
" He tried to bring them back to their regular size, but the spell he casted was unreversable. We've been plagued with them ever since. But mostly, they stay in the trees,unless someone makes them come out. And I think that's what Gyrier did. We will most likely have more encounters with these on the battle field. Come on. Let's go before we lose the light of the moon." And we flew south west, towards the capital.  
  
With every mile that passed, adrenaline ran all the wilder in my veins. And then, I spotted the house of my much hated enemy. I motioned for everyone to descend from the sky. " This is it," I said.  
  
Once we landed about fifty yards from the castle, I yelled, " ATTACK!" And as we bombarded the land, I shouted, " For Areon. FOR _ME!"_  
  
Almost immediatley, those lizard freaks of nature appeared out of nowhere, beginning to fight us, throwing some ghosts twenty yards or more.  
  
The guards were frozen for a second, then quickly recovered. The battle for freedom began as metal clanked with metal, battle cries heard, and laser shots soaring through the air.

Chapter 16: Beginning of the End  
Keona's pov  
Part three  
  
I blasted with my magic any soldier who tried to cut me down with his spear. I then quickly turned invisible and went on my quest to find Gyrier. The farther I flew away, the more silence I met.  
  
_ You know, I'm suprised no guards are down here. Anyone could have sunck past with the type of distraction I gave them.  
_  
I came across a wooden door and I took it. I flew into a large room. it wasn't furnished except for a chair by the wall and a huge candle chandilier dangling form the ceiling.  
  
" Ah, Keona of Contez. I've been waiting for you, " a voice called out before me. And I knew that sarcastic ring to it like my own.  
  
" Gyrier of Tepel," I said, too disgusted with him to use only his first name. " How nice of you to invite me here. I see haven't done anything with your house yet." Bitter sweetness broke from my calm hold over my emotions.  
  
Gyrier appeared on the other side of the room. In his twneties, he had a muscluar build, blonde hair, and that same cold glint in his stone colored eyes. He laughed.  
  
" Yes, well, I've been trying to find a certain _Scroceress of Scorcerers_, so I never got the chance to redecorate," Gyrier said, sneering. For every word he said, tension and hate built up in my body. My clenched fists shook with desire to strangle the man ingront of me.  
  
" Gyrier of Tepel," I said calmly, but dangerously close to breaking. " you have killed off my family and have hurt my friends. _Prepare to die."_

Ta da! I only have one more chapter then an epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I have to say, this was one of the more funner chapters to write. Anyway, I'm still working on the next chapter, so it might not come out immediatley. Maybe in a week or something like that. I'm not sure.......... :) But I'll try to get it done for those I leave hanging! :)  
  
So, stay tuned for my next upcoming chapter:  
  
Chapter 17: A Fight to the Death  
Coming Soon  
  
Lightning Streak


	17. A Fight to the Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But I do own Keona, Gyrier, A-ani, and Thorn. Okay and the freakishly large lizards too. But why couldn't I have owned DP?!  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed! I hope I don't let you down! Passes out a life time supply of every kind of junk food to each reviewer. I thank you all! :)  
  
Okay, I know I said only one more chapter and then an epilogue, but then I decided that this chapter would be way too long. So, two more chapters and then the epilogue.  
  
And since all of you know that Keona will be in a magic fight against Gyrier, I didn't feel like explaining each and every spell within the story, so I'm posting them now.  
  
YOU MUST READ SPELLS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS!  
  
Lava Blasts- just like ectoplasmic blasts instead this time, it's lava. Atom Freezer- freezes a body from the inside out.

Constrictor- small strands of magic that wrap around a body and tighten

Light of Health- a ball of bright lights that can bring even the sickest person back to perfect health.

Water Tornado- a watery tornado that traps you inside of itself

Lightning Streak- can bring lightning down on your opponet

Water's Rampant- a wave of water except each drop of water acts like a spike once in conntact with flesh or anything alive.

Wind's Storm- extreme amounts of wind

Razor Boomerang- razor sharp metal boomerang; cuts any surface and returns to spell-driver without hurting them.

Dragon Caller- can bring a dragon to you, ready to fight your opponet

Metal Weights- invisible weights you cna out on an opponet's arms/legs to make them weighed down

Reign of the White Wolf- Brings forth wolves to attack enemy; takes fourth of power and brings it to the summoner

Force Field- a shield that can protect youo from everything except the Globle of Destruction

Globe of Destruction- a black ball of magic that destroys everthing it touches: unreversable and unbreakable.

Fire Crystals- cold shocks of pain; looks like actual crystals

Shock Swords- swords that electocutes: can only break skin and muscle though.

Word of Command- can break any spell except Globe of Destruction Protection spells- a spell to put on other spells so they will be harder to break  
  
And now that you've read that, we can begin the story. Sorry, but there was no way I could have put all that info in the story itself............... :)  
  
So, I give you all:  
  
Chapter 17: A Fight to the Death  
Keona's pov  
  
Gyrier narrowed his eyes." _Ooh_, I'm shaking. Prepare yourself for your worst nightmare." He threw a pain spell, which I easily blocked with a shield.  
  
" I'm harder to defeat than what I look like," I called, shouting over the sound of our magic. " Even you should know that. _Ecspecially you_." I put my hands straight out infront of me. Red magic flowed from my fingertips to Gyrier. He tried to break the spell, but I put more of my magic into it. Gyrier yelled as the strands of magic tightened on his body like a boa constrictor. He finally broke the spell, but it left him weakened.  
  
_ Score one for me. Now if I can just keep powering him down, then I can kill him off.  
  
_ Gyrier suddenly began throwing Lava Blasts. As I dodged out of the way, I felt one connect with my left shoulder. I screamed as the lava burnt my skin. Gyrier smirked at me.  
  
Energy welled up in me as I threw the Atom Freezer at him. I put five protection spells on it so he couldn't break it. The yellow ball of light hit him with such force that he was thrown into the wall, frozen.  
  
Freezing his body gave me the perfect advantages.  
  
I flew over to him and began puching and kicking his body; ecspecially his arms and legs. That way he would be sluggish when he broke he freezing spell.  
  
Unfortunatley, he broke the spell sooner than I thought. I found myselfgrabbed by the neck and thrown into a wall. I braced myself for the impact.  
  
I hit the wall with maximum force. I felt my spine had just popped out of my back. Fueled once more with anger, I threw Fire Crystals.  
  
He blocked most of the white crystals with a shield, but of them met their target. I had forgotten about Gyrier's slow hand-eye coordination.  
  
I smiled grimly as he performed a spell: Dragon Caller, a pretty dangerous spell. A dragon appeared out of nowhere, coming straight at me with it's eyes full of hate.  
  
If I wasn't so scared, I would have admired the dragon's beauty. Instead, I brought up a voilet Force Field. The dragon reared and that gave me just enough time to freeze it in a block of ice.  
  
I felt a white, hot flash of pain down my side. Gyrier had used the dragon for a distraction. Even though I was now bleeding, I kept my concentration on Gyrier.  
  
" Had enough?" he asked, falsley sweet. I threw a Water Tornado at him, instead of words. The magic quickly surrounded and entrapped him in it's watery prison.  
  
I began throwing power disrupters and Lava Blasts at him like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunatley, forgot to put protection spells on my power disrupters, so he broke those easily. I put more of my power into the Water Tornado as an alternate back up.  
  
"_ Gjeneah!"_ Shouted Gyrier and the water around him disappeared. He smirked as he saw my suprise. " Keona, how could you forget the Word of Command?" I narrowed my eyes. " Why, _I_ even taught that to you."  
  
Before I could shield myself, a wave of water passed over me. Each drop of water dug into my skin like the spikes of a mace. I screamed in pain.  
  
_Curse your stone heart.  
_  
I tried to break Water's Warpath, and I finally succeed. But I was left dangerously weakened. I took a look at Gyrier and soon my anger refueled me. ( Along with snapping my fingers.)  
  
I called on the Reign of the White Wolf. Within seconds, twelve wolves with bright orange eyes stood infront of Gyrier. Lucky for me, they attacked before Gyrier could react. I also struck him with Lightning Streak. I raised up my protection spells so it couldn't be broken.  
  
After about half a minute of waiting, the wolves returned to me with a ball of blue and red magic. I took it and the wolves disappeared. I would now be fighting Gyrier with some of his _own_ magic.  
  
He stood back up and grinned evily as razor boomerangs began flying at me. I quickly dodged them, except for for on, which landed in my thigh muscle. Blood oozed out as the boomerang broke itself free, returning to it's master.  
  
Cursing my bad timing, I fired off one of my own Razor Boomerangs. I also added in Wind's Storm, just to make the boomerang bite harder into Gyrier.  
  
I heard a yelp and I completely fixed my eyes on Gyrier. My boomerang had planted itself into his stomach and was coming back to me, blood soaked. I grabbed it anyway and retrieved my magic. The boomerang disappeared.  
  
I then used the magic to create Metal Weights. I saw Gyrier drop about three feet from the air. He looked at me with his eyes. All I saw was hatred: _pure_ hatred.  
  
" You think you have won," he spoke through his pain," but this fight has only begun." He smiled and threw White Fire at me.  
  
I tried to bring up a Force Field, but was too late. The fire engulfed me and I felt cold shots of pain run down my legs. My head felt like it was going to burst. I tried to break the spell, but this time the protection spells were too powerful, and I was weakening fast. Physically anyway.  
  
I threw all types of spells at the wall keeping me inside the spell, but nothing worked. Although I could finally see through them as the walls turned clear. Gyrier was standing over me.  
  
" Aww," Gyrier said," Is Keona uncomfortable? Here, let me help you." And another huge flash of pain coursed through my body. Even though I didn't want to, I yelled out in pain. He was killing me. At that point in the spell, I was completely at his mercy.  
  
_As if he has any.............  
  
_ " Let her go!" shouted a voice from the door. And it wasn't Gyrier's: it was Danny's. He began. He began to throw ectoplasmic blasts at him.  
  
Gyrier easily blocked them while still maintaining his hold over me. He threw at Danny a Shock Sword.  
  
" _No!"_ I screamed, beating on the clear walls. I saw Danny engulfed in one and then I heard him scream. His bloody and electricuted body fell to the floor. I couldn't tell if he was still alive. With _that_ big of shock sword Gyrier threw at him, I doubted it.  
  
All the hatred, frustration,and anger I held within me exploded. I suddenly remembered the Word of Command. I felt the walls weaken as I said it. I threw raw magic at it, and it disappeared.  
  
Gyrier stared at me with amazement." How did you-?" But then he stopped and smirked when he saw the condition I was in: my left side was a bloody mess and my right thigh torn up. " Whose most powerful now?"  
  
" _I _am. I still am. And I always will be," I said evenly, preparing myself for the most dangerous thing I would ever do.  
  
In my head, my brain was screaming,_ No! No! Are you crazy? You're not messing with just defense spells anymore! Don't do it! _But I realized it was the only way. Only one spell could forever rid me of Gyrier: the Globe of Destruction, the only spell I never mastered.  
  
I called on all my magic, converting it into small, gllittering black ball. It grew as I extended my hands. I saw Gyrier's eyes widen through my concentration.  
  
" No. There is no way. The Globe of Destruction has _never_ been mastered!" He rose his voice with ever word. Gyrier tried bringing up all his magic into a shield. The Globe of Destruction was the only black colored spell and only a few had controled it for as long as I had.  
  
All of my muscles relaxed as I began to feel distant from my body. All of my concentration was put into maintaining the spell. Suddenly, I let it go. I made it fly straight at Gyrier and it made a strange hissing sound as it left my hands.  
  
My concentration broke as the spell flew through Gyrier's protection spells like how a fish swims through water. A huge explosion sounded in my ears as the spell connected with his body.  
  
Gyrier only had time for a yelp before I saw him disenagrate. The magic around him disappeared and all I saw was ashes.  
  
I collapsed onto the floor. My energy was gone and, because of blood loss, the room spun. Luck for me, battle fever makes you forget that. But once you stop, it's best if your lying down.  
  
As I laid down on the cold stones, I grasped pieces of information:  
  
I had just killed my greatest enemy: Gyrier of Tepel, self -proclaimed Overlord of Areon. I had broken the curse. I had taken Areon back.

And with that done, I will now go back to Microsoft Word to type up the last chapter and then the epilogue........... :) I originally made up this story to be 15 chapters long, but man was I wrong!:) ( again) So, I hope I can update within two or three days. Hang in there for me!  
  
What will happens to Keona? Does she have enough energy to go on? Is Danny still alive? Will they ever find Sam? Is Sam still alive? Find out the answers in my next chapter:  
  
Chapter 18: Ending the Battle  
  
Lightning Streak


	18. Ending the Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If only I did..................................  
  
Wow! I'm really hauling in a bunch of reviews! I'm up to 56! Thank you guys so much for your support! And now, it's time for:  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Wiggle Lizard: I your tail grows back! :)  
  
Annie: Your welcome. I hope you have enjoyed the junk food and this story immensely!  
  
Autumngold: If I told you wther Danny dies or not, well, then that would ruin part of the chapter for you! I hope I don't let you down!  
  
Macha the Temptress: I'm glad you understood it, and you're right. The Lunch Lady would be a good ally to have when there's no food around! :)  
  
Divagurl277: I'm touched by your words...... tear rolls down my face. Truely touched.  
  
Well, I have nothing else to say, so without further ado, I give you:

Chapter 18: Ending the Battle  
  
Keona's pov

I took deep breaths, trying to regain enough energy to move. Finally, I could move my arms. I snapped my fingers and felt energy flood into my legs.  
  
I tried to walk, but I couldn't do that without putting pressure on my injured leg. I winced as the pain from the Razor Boomerang shot up and down my leg. My right side was a mess of blood. I tore off a piece of cloth from end of my pants and tied it around my thigh. I didn't have enough cloth for my right side however. So I didn't even bother.  
  
Then I suddenly remembered Danny. I crawled over to him and measured his injuries. A torn up stomach, cuts all over his body, and some nerve damage. I checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint. At least it was steady.  
  
I put my hand on his stomach and I put the Light of Health to action. I saw cuts heal bruises shrink. The gash in his stomach shrunk and disappeared. After a couple of minutes, Danny came around.  
  
" Whoa. I have to say, that was the worst experience of my life," he said, smiling weakly. " Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." I stood up, shifted to my left leg, and helped Danny up. It was then he noticed my health.  
  
" _Keona!_ You're bleeding! What happened?! Are you okay? Hey, where's Gyrier?" he sounded extremely confused.  
  
" Yes, I know I'm bleeding. I got hit with a razor boomerang and that White Fire spell did a number on me. I'll live though. Gyrier is long gone. I used the Globe of Destruction." I myself was still amazed at that last fact. And I wasn't the only one.  
  
" You used the Globe of Destruction?!" he asked, and I nodded. " Dang! I would have loved to see that! No wonder I didn't see his body anywhere." He looked at me again with a concerned expression. He came up to my right side, ready to help me walk. I looked at him gratefully, then said:  
  
" Danny, let's go. We need to find Sam." there was urgency in my voice. She cold be seriously hurt. " And why are you not with her?" I suddenly remembered the directions I gave to him.  
  
He explained," I was caught up in the battle at the front of the house. then as I escaped and was checking rooms, I heard you scream. I followed its echo and it led me to where you were. I opened the door and saw you ith Gyrier hovering over you. I figured I'd better try to do something." He smiled and we walked out of that room. ( With Danny helping me, of course.)  
  
We began searching all sorts of rooms, but we never found Sam. When I found I had enough energy to fly, I told Danny and he let me go. We began searching by flying. It was so much easier. We could cover more ground.  
  
About ten minutes of searching and still no Sam, we began to worry. We already had covered half of Gyrier's castle. My adrenaline kept rising with every room we checked. I saw a tear stream down Danny's face.  
  
I couldn't help it. I read his mind, ignoring my conscience.  
  
_ Sam! Where are you? Please be okay. Please be alive. I need for you to be alive. Don't die before we get to you. I love you, Sam.  
_  
As we came across a room with a metal door, I reverted back to my own thoughts.  
  
_ Metal?That's strange. Most people don't have metal doors in their homes_.  
  
Suspicious, I opened it, and there lying by the wall, was a body. Sam's body. Sam's _limp _body.  
  
Danny and I looked at eachother, fear in eachother's eyes, then ran inside. Danny hovered over Sam, seeing if she was still alive. She was breathing, but raggedly, and her heart beat kept on skipping a few beats.  
  
" Sam! Don't die!" Danny cried out, holding her head in his hands. It was the most heart wrenching site I ever saw: Danny now holding Sam's body, placing his face next to her's, and crying out for Sam.  
  
Suddenly, her heart beat started skipping more, and I saw her breathing get worse. She was extremely pale. There was no more time for dancing about.  
  
" Danny, stand back. I'm gonna wake Sam up." I gathered some of magic as Danny reluctantly stepped away from Sam. I threw the Light of Health at her.  
  
As the light engulfed her, Sam's breathing turned normal and her heart beat grew stronger. I saw her complexion come back. Her eyes opened after a couple of minutes.  
  
" Sam!" Dany shouted, and he planted a kiss on Sam's forehead. Even in the dark, I saw him turn a bright red. " Uh, sorry. Just got caught up in the moment."  
  
Sam smiled shakingly and tried to stand up. She succeeded with our help. " Thanks. I'm so glad to see you guys! I seriously thought I was a goner!" And she hugged both me and Danny. I snickered a little as both of them turned red when they touched.  
  
Sam's health was fully restored and we walked out. The pain in my leg was just bearable, but I still needed to limp. And my side wasn't helping any.  
  
I felt Sam hand on my shoulder as she and Danny helped me walk. " What happened?" she concerned. I explained quickly to her all the events she had missed. Her eyes widened as I old her of the fight between me and Gyrier.  
  
" Wow. I really did miss a lot. Wait a minute, why can't you use that health spell on yourself?" Sam asked.  
  
" Well," I told her," scorceresses build up tolerance to their own magic. I need someone else's."  
  
" Oh."  
  
We all came across a hallway and followed the sounds of battle. Soon,we came up to the main battle field. Most of the ghosts were still " alive" , but they were weakening. The other side was losing men left and right, but the Lizards made up for it. In fact, if it wasn't for them, we might have won by then.  
  
" Danny, get Sam out of here. I need to get rid of these Lizards," I shouted over all the noise. He nodded and flew Sam to safety.  
  
I flew up about 60 feet in the air and concentrated on the Lizards and threw a spell called Midnight Attack. It calls upon swords and maces to destroy whatever you're thinking about.  
  
I heard the screams from the Lizards as they dropped dead. I smiled triumphantly and descended. But I stopped smiling when I felt extreme pain in my shoulder. I looked at it, knowing exactly what I'd see. An arrow.  
  
I grimaced as I pulled it out. More pain shot through me and my already blood soaked clothes met even more of my blood. I figured I probably looked like I just came back from the dead. Actually, probably even worse than that. I turned myself invisible before anyone else could shoot me.  
  
As I held my shoulder and tried to keep the world from spinning, I noticed the tide of the battle had changed. Gyrier's men became frightened and some began fleeing for their lives.  
  
I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I soon saw the other side surrender to us. Skulker held a laser pointing to their commander.  
  
" Yes!" I whispered, punching my fist in the air. But I stopped short when hot flashes of pain helped me to remember that was my bad arm.  
  
I flew down to the fround and turned visible. I took a sword that was lying on the ground and I raced around, trying to find A-ani and Thorn.  
  
I finally found A-ani in a tree. When she saw me, she flew down to greet me.  
  
" Keona! We won! We- _what the heck happened to you?_!" She dropped her bow and arrows and put her hand on my good shoulder. " You're bleeding! And badly!"  
  
Although I was touched by her concern, I didn't feel like explaining everything again. " Ask me later please. I need Thorn. Where is he?"  
  
She replied," He's finishing a rope spell on Gyrier's men. You know, I would try the Light of Health on you, but I never learned it. Oh, so_ that's_ why you need Thorn." I nodded. A-ani was a good friend, even if she was a little clueless, but she was a terrible scorceress.  
  
She led me to Thorn. As he broke his concentration, he looked our way and did a double-take. His wide eyes locked onto mine.  
  
" _Keona!_ What the heck_ happened?!"_ He rushed over to me, his eyes holding worry and concern for me. Suddenly, all my energy escaped me, and I fell backwards into his arms.  
  
" Sorry!" I croaked, my voice hoarse but my cheeks red. " Could I tell you later? Four people have already asked me and I'm tired of repeating myself." I winced as Thorn gently laid me down on the ground, checking the extent of my injuries. I heard him whistle.  
  
" Dang, Keona! You don't have one part of your body that isn't covered in blood. You're lucky A-ani brought you to me when she did." I was starting to see everything go black.  
  
Suddenly, a great big light hovered over me, and I felt myself relax to a point where I could have gone to sleep. The light disappeared and I then figured out what happened. " Thank you," I whispered to Thorn. My wounds were healed. The light had been the Light of Health.  
  
" You know," Thorn said, " You're going to have some major battle scars though. I couldn't do anything about that, sorry." He looked at me with an expression I couldn't place to one emotion.  
  
I stood up without trouble. I didn't really care about scars. Then something hit me: We had won. Areon was now free.  
  
I hugged my friends and whispered," We won. We really won! " After I hugged A-ani, I hugged Thorn, and I have to say, it felt really good in Thorn's arms. The sun was coming up, and off in the distance, I saw Danny and Sam holding hands, watching the sun rise.  
  
Another chapter completed! After this, all I have is the epilogue. I really hope I didn't let any reviewer down. And, if you can review as soon as possible, I might release the epilogue sooner than expected! :)  
  
So, stay tuned for the last chapter of Back to the Middle Ages:  
  
Epilogue: A New Beginning  
Coming Soon  
  
PS:If I can get six reviews for this chapter, then I'll think about adding something in, and it would make Keona's and Danny's stories a little longer..................... But it's only if I can get six reviews........ :)  
  
An author with an idea,  
Lightning Streak


	19. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, blah, blah, blah... :)

Thanks to all who reviewed! I really hope that you all have enjoyed my work. It's' been my life ever since I found passes out a shiny ball to each reviewer. And this isn't any ordinary bouncy ball. You will be granted your heart's desire if you wish upon it:) Anyway, since I have nothing else to talk about, I shall give you:

* * *

**Epilogue: A new beginning**

**Keona's pov**

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER...

* * *

"We would love to stay," Skulker was saying to me, "but us ghosts really should be getting back. I have missed almost a week of my hunting."

"Gather up the rest and we'll be on our way," I replied. I waked over to A-ani and Thorn.

"Hi guys! Look, I need to take the ghosts back to their home. Will you come with me? I don't want to be alone on the way back."

My friends looked at eachother and nodded." Sure."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

Within twenty minutes, the ghosts were ready to go. Some of them were excited about the prospect of leaving while others were reluctant to go.

I went away to find Danny and Sam. They needed to return too.

I found them under an oak tree, talking away.

" Hi! Um, guys, I really need to get you home," I said. Sam looked at me with her sparkling eyes. Danny's were the same. I inwardly sighed. They made such a cute couple.

They followed me and soon, Thorn and A-ani joined us. We all walked hand in hand, although when Thorn's hand touched mine, I blushed. However, I quickly hid it.

We returned back to the ghosts and we began the trip home. The whole there, every single ghost came up to me to say good bye.

This time, we made really good time. It was 8:00 PM when I saw the Fenton household.

I quietly went up to Sam and I slipped her the embarrassing picture of Danny. She had a hard time stifling her giggles. Danny looked at us weirdly, but he never asked why.

Checking to see if the coast was clear, we cautiously approached the lab. Seeing it was empty, Danny opened the portal and before the ghosts could leave, I thanked them for helping me.

"Anything for the young scorceress," Vlad said, and then disappeared into thin air.

Skulker was the last to go into the Ghost Zone. " I hope our paths cross again, young scorceress." He turned to look at Danny. "And we will meet again, ghost child." He flew into the Ghost Zone.

Danny turned to look at me. "Visit sometime, okay?" he asked, and I nodded. Tears stung my eyes. I hated good byes.

I hugged Sam around her shoulders and then I hugged Danny. " Don't worry. You haven't seen the last of me!" I smiled through my tears.

"Or me," A-ani said, waving.

" And you _definitely_ will see me agian," Thorn added, shaking Sam and Danny's hands.

" We really need to be going," I said reluctantly. I didn't want to go, but it was a long trip back. We also needed to establish Areon's freedom.

We all flew outside, Danny holding Sam. As Thorn, A-ani, and me began to fly away, I turned around and waved. A-ani and Thorn did the same. We then headed back to Areon.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER...

* * *

"So," Thorn said, sounding uncertain. "Keona, I was wondering if sometime, when we get back to Areon, well if you would like to grab some dinner with me?" Don't get me wrong, we didn't have guns and stuff like that, but Areon was a pretty advanced civilization.

My eyes widened. My heart began tapping a new beat at what he had said, it was beating so fast. "You mean, as a _date_?" Outwardly, I was amazingly calm.

" Well, yeah..."

I tried to sound not too overexcited. " heck, why not?" He flashed me his signature smile.

A-ani stared at both of us, an eybrow raised and clearly amused. " You know, that could be the beginning of a _beautiful_ relationship."

How I hoped so.

* * *

I'm done! Back to the Middle Ages is COMPLETED! I am so happy! My first fanfic is done... I hope I didn't let you down with the ending. I really wanted Keona and Thorn to get together... :) I would like to thank all the reviewers who have stuck with me through this story. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have removed this story. But I didn't.

I originally had this epilogue to be only two paragraphs, but isnce I got soo many good reviews, I decided to revise it into somehting longer. And I also thought of a sequel for a while, but I decided not to. Really, I consider this story to be as good as it's gonna get. Anything more would ruin it. ( Not to mention I have no ideas for a sequel anyway!) But, I MIGHT do one. Just not anytime soon. Anyway, I look forward to reading all of you guys's fanfics:)

A fellow author,

Lightning Streak


End file.
